Let the Memories Resonate
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Originally "Completely Coincidental". Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh meet at childhood in Aspertia. As they grow up learning about life, pokemon, and each other, they soon shall take on the challenges of Unova. Mainly sequelshipping, possible side pairings. Rating may change.
1. More Than That

**Hello~ It's me… staring a Pokemon story… there isn't enough sequelshipping in the world, so I wanted to change that!**

**First of all, I want to get some times and ages across to you. In this story, when the events of BW were happening, Touko and Touya and Bianca and Cheren were 15 years old. N was 16. Two years later, and they are now 17 and 18 years old. **

**During BW, Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh were about 12 years old, so they'd be 14 at the start of their adventure (BW2). (They look 14 to me). **

**That's pretty much it for my theories~ I'm not sure whether or not to continue this… it'd be hard, considering I haven't played the game… yet. But, still, maybe I'll do some pre-BW2 stuff and wait until October when I get the game. **

**And I might even include a little ferriswheelshipping and dualrivalshipping… so beware.**

**If you were able to read all that, thank you so much~ If not, sorry if my story confuses you or something…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately.**

**Oh! Something else! I completely made up these personalities and characteristics of the BW2 cast, since we don't know much about Hugh, and Mei and Kyouhei are silent protagonists. I really want to work on characterization and stuff like that…**

Chapter 1 : More Than That

_~ Kyouhei's POV: 5 years old ~_

After a long drive, Mom and Dad finally told us we were here: Aspertia City. I took a big leap from the van and took a breath of the city air. It smelled like concrete and sweat. Not something I like to smell, but there was also the smell of stores and a quick-paced life. Not to mention… pokemon!

_So this is what a city's like…_ I thought.

I took a look around; we stopped at the street of our new home. There were… uhm… 1… 2… 3… 4… 4 houses! I counted my fingers just to make sure.

My little twin sister took a quieter step from the van and stood behind me. Mei could be really small and shy sometimes.

By the way, my name's Kyouhei! Me and my family always used to live in a small town where there were a lot of trees and wild pokemon and we would always camp out in the tall grass. Don't worry, though, my dad had awesome pokemon! He had one, I forget its name, but it had huge horns that looked like branches on its head and always changed what it looked like! He had another one… something like… Pole… or was its name Tim? I can't remember. **(1)**

"Kyo, come on. We gotta carry these in for Mommy and Daddy! It's our stuff!" I woke up from thinking and saw Mei carrying a few boxes. Mom always said she had un-na-tu-ral strength **(2)**. Dad said she got it from him. I think it's cool! We're a pretty athletic family, but Mei's definitely better than me in a lot of things! Too bad she's so shy…

I grinned and nodded. I noticed some of the pokemon movers, Throh and Sawk, Dad told me, carrying some boxes inside. I helped them carry a few of my toy boxes.

When we finished bringing the smaller stuff in, I saw Mom talking to a weird blue-haired lady with a small bump on her tummy talking and laughing with her. Mom saw me and told me and Mei to come over.

"Kyouhei! Mei! Come here, let's meet our new neighbors!" She took us by the shoulders and I got to see the lady up close. She definitely had a small bump on her belly, but what was it? I looked at Mei and saw that she was hiding behind Mom's legs again, her blue eyes peeking out.

The lady looked like Mom's age (whatever it was) and her dark blue hair was in a short ponytail and she had straight bangs and brown eyes. **(3)** She looked down at both of us and smiled. Mei shrunk back from her gaze, but I waved at her happily.

"Hi! My name's Kyouhei! What's on your tummy… are you hiding a pillow?_!_" I asked excitedly. Sometimes Dad did that when he was playing with us. I wanted to see if it was, but I had a feeling my mom wouldn't like that.

The lady laughed and touched the bump. "No, that's—"

"—My baby sister!" Another guy ran up. He had a huge head of the same blue hair as the lady, but this guy's hair was all spiky, and he had pale skin and red eyes. He kinda looked like a vampire! His neck was all covered up by his collar, too!

"Ah, yes. I'm pregnant, you see… and this is my older son, about the same age as you, Kyouhei, and… ehm, Mei, I presume?" The lady looked at my sister, who jumped and nodded while her body shook.

"Yeah, that's my twin little sister Mei! I was born first!" I said proudly. "So _that's_ why you have a small bump! There's a baby girl in there? Cool!" I looked at the lady's tummy, imagining what kind of girl it would turn out to be.

"This is my son, Hugh, by the way." The lady pet Hugh the Vampire's**(4)** head.

"Yo~ So you just moved? How cool, we actually finished moving in yesterday!" I think my eyes got all big like his when Hugh said that.

"No way! That's one of those… uh…?" I looked up at Mom.

"A coincidence. What a funny coincidence we would move in just around the same time you did, and we're neighbors, too!" My mom finished for me.

But, for some reason, I thought something else. I looked at Mei, who was also staring at me. We looked at each other like we knew what this really was.

Meeting Hugh and his mom with the small bump, both of us new, both of us moving in at the same time…

It was like it was _supposed_ to happen or something.

I froze for a bit and thought, but I just shrugged. _Maybe I shouldn't think too hard, my head hurts…_

After that, this other guy who had red eyes and a beanie-hat on his head (I think he probably had really short hair) ran over, waving **(5)**. "Hey, Honey! Are these the neighbors? Hi, I'm the husband. I see you've met my wife and my son, Hugh." He picked up Hugh, which shocked the Vampire Boy a lot. His face was all pink just like a Vullaby's!

"D-Dad! Waah!" Hugh yelled while his dad threw him into the air a few times. I laughed as hard as Hugh's mom, and even Mei had a small smile looking at the family moment. I seriously thought she'd get scared because Hugh's dad just ran up like that.

"Hehehe! Anyways, Sweetie, how about we help our new neighbors finish unpacking in while we let the kids play?" Hugh's mom looked at Mei and I, smiling sweetly. I balled my fists and agreed with her.

"Yeah! I wanna play with Hugh!" I smiled evilly at the vampire, who stopped his yelling to look at me. His dad set him down.

"Hahaha! Good idea! I was just starting to almost like unpacking when we finished." He put his hands on his waist and laughed, but this one made his whole body shake! It was cool!

Mom wasn't sure, though. "Oh, you don't have to do that, it's okay!" I looked at her like she was crazy. She needed the help! Even if we were a pretty awesome family, Hugh's parents _did_ offer…

Hugh's mom told her it was okay, though. "No, it's completely fine."

"But you're pregnant!" My mom looked at the small bump on the blue haired lady's tummy.

Hugh's beanie dad held her shoulder. "My wife will be fine! With a husband like me to protect her, what's to worry?" He joked.

Mom gave up after they kept nagging her, and I cheered. "Hooray! Let's play, Mei!" The parents left us in front of the yards to play. I looked behind the houses and I saw some kind of ocean! It was so big and full of water!

Mei nervously stared at the ground and played with her skirt. "N-No… I want t-to help Mommy and Daddy and H-Hugh's m-mommy and daddy…"

She must've been nervous because Hugh was still there, waiting for us to figure out something. He didn't look too angry, just frowning a little.

"Mei! How come you don't wanna play? You wanna _help_? Poo, you're no fun!" I pouted and complained. "It's no fun if my little twin sister doesn't play with me!"

Mei just didn't look at my eyes and rocked on her heels. Her hands looked all white from squeezing her skirt. I tried to get her to see things my way, but she just didn't say anything!

Hugh then spoke up. "Hey, Kyouhei! You gotta treat your sister better! It's okay if she doesn't wanna play! Hmmph… if it were _my_ little sister, I wouldn't force her!" He pointed at me. Mei looked up at him, shocked.

"…You can go help them if you wanna, Mei…" Hugh looked down at my sister. She nodded quickly and ran over there to carry more stuff.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Why'd ya do that, Hugh? She's _my_ sister!"

Hugh looked at me like he was Dad and I was in trouble or something. "That's no way to treat _your sister_, Kyouhei."

I glared right back at him. "You don't even _have_ a sister yet!"

Hugh looked at his mom being helped by Mei with unloading. "Hmph. Seems I'm better than _you_ though. And once my sister gets here, you bet I'm gonna be an awesome brother!" He poked my chest.

"You better be a good brother to Mei, too. She seems like a good girl. If you really listened to her, you would've known she actually just wanted to make sure my mom was safe…" Hugh explained. I looked back and I sure saw Mei helping Hugh's mom the most. She was leading her around by the hand and would help her pick up anything.

"…Yeah, I guess so…"

Hugh then held out his hand and looked at me. "Promise you'll be a good brother to Mei."

I flashed my teeth. "I promise!" I took his hand and swung it around a bit, making him dizzy. "Alright, Hugh the Vampire—"

"What?_!" _

"Tagged ya!" I touched him on the shoulder and ran off, and after staring at me all shocked, he started chasing me.

"I'm not a vampire, Kyouhei!" He told me, but when I looked back at him, he looked like he had fangs.

I did a cartwheel while running from him, and I saw cars, buildings, and people walking on the sidewalk spin round and round.

_Moving here… what a great idea! I love the city!_

**Wow, I wanted to make this longer but I don't know, this seemed like a suitable ending.**

**Hm, definitely some Hugh x Kyouhei in this, something I actually wasn't going for, but it's all good~ Friendship is important! XD Don't worry, still going for sequelshipping!  
**

**(1)- Sawsbuck and Tympole. Idk, completely chosen at random.**

**(2)- Due to the fact that Kyouhei is only 5 years old, some of his inner dialogue and grammar will be off. Don't blame me.**

**(3)- The design for Hugh's mom is completely made up. I have no clue what his mom looks like.**

**(4)- I think "Hugh the Vampire" might be an ongoing inside joke between those two boys. Maybe Hugh should find a demeaning name for a guy who wears a lot of visors.**

**(5)- Once again, Hugh's dad is completely my idea and design. And his hair was buzzed; think something similar to Ryu from Kimi ni Todoke.**

_**Before you go, can you tell me what you thought down there? For example, the characters personalities? I'm really working on building their characters from scratch.**_

**See you next time X3~ **


	2. Takes Two Men

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all this positive feedback I'm getting! Thanks to you, I was motivated to think of a 2****nd**** chapter and now I hope you enjoy it, lovelies!**

**Hugh is narrating this from a 5 year old perspective, so his grammar might be off, or maybe I make him sound too smart… oh well~ **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, that belongs to… erm… Nintendo, I guess. **

Chapter 2: Takes Two Men

_Hugh's POV: 5 Years Old_

It was a few months after I first met those twins: Kyouhei, who liked playing jokes and calling me a vampire, and Mei, his shy little sister who I always see running in the morning and always helping her mom and dad. It was kinda weird to be friends with twins, really. They almost look the same, and they have the same birthday, so I had pick out _two_ presents. Almost annoying…! And they're older than me!

Plus, it's always like I have to be the older brother to Mei sometimes. She's still getting used to me because I don't know her that well, but I can't just leave her like that! Kyouhei's still no good at being a big brother, even though I try telling him all the time, he just doesn't listen!

Soon, I can't be there when Kyouhei does bad again. My mom's tummy is like a balloon. Kyouhei wanted to tie an anchor on her so she wouldn't float away. I punched him in the gut.

I'm stuck wondering if Mei's gonna grow up okay when Kyouhei can't be a good big brother. I just can't help it! Like today, I was talking to Kyouhei about listening to Mei…

_-Das' right, a Flashback-_

Mom made us Mac 'n' Cheese for lunch and went to go take a nap. We stuffed our faces with our food out of the bowls shaped like pokeballs. It turned into a race to see who could finish first. Our mouths moved so fast! I almost wanted to puke but I wasn't losing to Kyouhei!

"Give—up—Hugh!—I'm—gonna—win!" Kyouhei shouted in between bites.

I told him back, "I—'m—not—gonna—lose!". We gobbled up so much, after we were done our tummies were exhausted, so we leaned back and drank some Moomoo milk.

I took a few deep breaths, then shouted at him. "I totally won that, Kyouhei!"

Kyouhei laughed and pointed at me. "I'd never lose to a vampire! I won, Hugh! I'M A MAN!" He raised his arms and growled, then kept making fun of me. I banged my fist on the table.

"You're no man! You're 6 years old, silly! Hahaha!"

"You're 5, bloodsucker!" He stuck his tongue out at me and made biting motions.

"Tch. Still, you're no man. If you can't understand your sister then you're no man!" I told him. "_I'm_ gonna be a man before you! Just you watch, my baby sister will come and you're gonna be sorry!"

Kyouhei leaned back and looked away. "Hm. How can I understand her when she's so quiet and running around doing some _work _and _chores_ for Mom and Dad?_!_"

"Didn't you all camp out together? Don't you run like every morning like training or something? I can't believe you aren't close!" I got really angry at that. How…?_!_

Kyouhei raised his hands. "I didn't say I wasn't close to her! I am, but sometimes she's hard to talk to about her feelings! I'm not some cool mind reader, and Mei's just difficult!" He got all red in the face from yelling, and sat back down while he was pouting.

"You should at least try, Kyouhei! Why not just ask her? She'd tell _you_, you're her twin brother!" I argued.

Kyouhei looked really shocked. Then, he curled up and looked at the ground. "…I never really tried that… maybe I just scared her…"

I crossed my arms. "Of course you have been! Mei doesn't seem like she wants to have someone yelling in her face!" I watched Kyouhei grumble to himself on the chair.

I stood up and stomped my food. "I just can't believe… you've never tried to… be there for her… listen… it makes me so angry…!" I stomped off from the kitchen to my room before I got too angry in front of him. I didn't wanna look at Kyouhei's face.

My mom always called this a "pantry"… or "pantrum"… or was it "tantrum"? I don't know! Either way, I didn't wanna have to show Kyouhei. **(1).**

_-The end of the ride. Off.-_

I slammed the door to "let my steam out" like Dad says, and jumped on the bed on my face. I almost yelled into my pillow, but I just read a comic and rolled around angrily on my bed instead.

I fell twice.

This time I just let my face sink into my pillow while I counted to ten… it was one of the ways Mom showed me how to let go. I got really angry at how angry I was getting… I don't usually blow it like that! But when it's about things like being a good older brother… I hate to see someone like Kyouhei not being able to talk to his little sister, Mei…

I wondered how Mei must've felt. I bet she just tries to forget about it… but you can't forget when your brother can't help you… or doesn't even try! It just makes me so angry!

_I hope Kyouhei keeps his promise… he's gotta be the awesomest older brother! Almost as good as me! _**(2).**

. . .

I probably stayed there for a whole ten hours (read: 10 minutes) until my mom came in, rubbing her tummy. I sat up and looked at her sadly because she didn't look too happy.

"…Hugh. It got so quiet, I had to wake up and wonder why you and Kyouhei stopped your argument!" Mom sighed and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, Mom… I just got mad at Kyouhei…" I tried not to look at her brown eyes so I didn't feel worse. Her ponytail was all messy and she looked half asleep.

She took a deep breath, let it go, and then took me in a hug. I tried to be careful of my little sister because she took up most of the space in the hug and I didn't wanna hurt her. "Hugh, honey, it's perfectly okay to fight with your friends. That's natural, and sometimes you can get closer to that person when you fight. It seems to me you've really started to care for those two, huh? You guys are only just becoming good friends. You have years ahead of you, you know~" Mom poked my nose and smiled at me.

I groaned. "I just can't stand Kyouhei's attitude towards being an older brother! He won't listen to me, and Mei's not brave enough to just tell it to him straight!" I crossed my arms and legs on the bed.

Mom touched my head. "Your hair's still rough and jagged. Hmph," I looked at her. "Alright, alright; look, you can't just expect Kyouhei to get this 'older brother' thing that easily. He's only 6. He isn't like you, who's naturally doting and secretly really caring~" She winked at me, and I blushed.

"Mom…" I growled.

She held her hands up. "Oi, don't go rage out on me!" **(3).**

"Stop joking like that!"

My mom laughed, and it was like the bells at Christmas. I almost smiled.

She came back to me. "Anyways, Hugh… you can't just be a perfect brother. Even you will have some difficulties with this one," she rubbed her stomach. "I can feel this one kicking me all the time! Haha! Just wait; that could be you in a few years! You'll have your disagreements. 'It takes two men to make one brother.' I wish I could remember where I read that." **(4).**

I played with my thumbs for a little bit. What did she mean by _that?_

"Oh! I get it now!" I hopped off the bed.

My mom looked over at me. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Kyouhei can't always be a good brother, so I'll fill in as Mei's big brother when she needs it!" I raised my fist and ran out the door to look for them. I think my mom tried to call back, but I couldn't hear her over my running.

Kyouhei left my house, of course, so I checked a bunch of other places where they could be. I tried going to their house, but only their dad was there. He had round blue eyes like Mei, but his hair was actually like a darker yellow (or was it called blonde?) and it looked like Kyouhei's, but longer and in a short ponytail that didn't go past the neck like my mom's **(5)**.

He was watching some T.V. when I ran up to him. I thought Kyouhei's dad was cool. He wasn't crazy like my dad, but he was pretty strong with pokemon. I see him battling sometimes, but not a lot. "Mr. Kyouhei and Mei's dad, do you know where Kyouhei is?" I called to him.

He smiled a bit and looked at me. "Wasn't he at your house? Or did you two get into some competition?" It was like he _knew_ or something! "Heh. I have no clue, I've been in here the whole day, keeping track of the Battle Tournament. Maybe Mei or her mother knows, since they've been outside gardening since this morning. Didn't you see them?" I think I started to sweat a little. Why was their dad so smart and why did he have to confront everyone like this?_!_

"Hmph. No, but I'll look again." I crossed my arms and went outside. I saw Kyouhei and Mei's mom coming out the side of the house with a bunch of gardening stuff. She had brown eyes like Kyouhei's, but she wore small glasses and most of her brown hair was always in a bun on the back of her head, with some kind of bangs that were a lot messier than my mom's. She looked kind of smart… but the older kind of smart. I think Mom called it "wise" or something.

I raised my hand to stop her. "Mrs. Kyouhei and Mei's mom," I never bothered with the names for the parents, they're just parents! "Does Mei know where Kyouhei is?" I tried looking behind her for Mei, but she wasn't there.

She gasped a little. "Oh, you just missed her! Kyouhei ran out of your house and took Mei to play with some of the older kids down the block. The six year olds, I think! Well, actually, I guess they're the same age as those kids now… So, that's where they probably are." I don't usually talk to Kyouhei's mom, but I hear from him that she likes to talk a lot.

Definitely true.

"Thanks Kyouhei and Mei's mom! I gotta go now!" I waved goodbye and ran away before she could stop me.

"Ah! You don't have to call me that, I'm Mrs.—" But I was already gone.

I'm not like Kyouhei's family, who are all about getting fit, but I could still run good. When I got over there, I saw Kyouhei with Mei shaking behind his back, and four other six year olds. One of them was Will, who had short hair the color of an orange who always had a band-aid on his cheek bouncing a basketball with a Tepig picture on it. Next to him was Koko, and she had spikey short purple hair. There were two more I didn't know, but they had blonde hair that almost looked white. I decided to hide to see what they were up to.

"Hey Kyouhei! Come to play? Who's behind ya?" Will looked behind Kyouhei to get a better look at Mei, who did everything to be invisible.

_Sorry, Mei… seems like you're not getting out of this… why, Kyouhei?_!

Kyouhei raised his hand, which also held his sister's. "This is Mei, my little twin sister!"

Koko took a step closer to look at Mei with her scary dark eyes (she was like a Venipede or something!). "She's very cute… I'm jealous of her hair, it's so long compared to mine!" True, Mei's hair reached her shoulders, while Koko's touched her neck. Mei just stared at her shoes.

One of the kids in the back got Will's attention. "We gonna play, Will?"

Will and Koko looked away from Mei, and she looked like she felt better.

"Yeah, let's go into teams, then! How about… Me, Kyouhei, and Mei against Koko, Van, and Taichi?" What kind of a name was _Van_?

Kyouhei did a thumbs up. "Cool with me! I love basketball! So does Mei, but she's a bit shy, so go easy on her, kay, Koko?" He looked at the girl.

"Hm… Let's have some fun!" She said back, so she never really answered her question. When I saw Mei, I knew she wasn't just about to play with them. I had a bad feeling…

Will passed the ball to Kyouhei, and the game began. He and Will kept passing the ball to get to the other side, while Mei put herself far from them, where the basket actually was. Kyouhei passed the Tepig ball to Will, but he was then blocked by the two guys Van and Taichi, and Kyouhei couldn't help him because Koko had him busy.

"You'll have to pass it to Mei, Will!" Kyouhei yelled. Mei looked up from her spot, and watched Will throw the ball to her, while at the same time Koko and one of those blonde guys ran straight at her. Mei was broken from her concentration and ran away, probably because they made some _scary_ looks at her, like some Krookodile! They were so scary, she just ran from the court altogether!

Will, Kyouhei, and the rest of them stared in shock as she left in tears. My knuckles turned white because of how tight my fists were. I was about ready to "rage" (_please_ don't ask how that started, it's a long story) on Kyouhei when he followed her soon after.

So I took it out on Koko and her team.

. . .

Maybe I overdid it, but a few threats was nothing. If I'm going to be like a good older brother to Mei, I have to take care of people who hurt her.

I then decided to look for Kyouhei. If he wasn't treating her well…

I saw them in the park; Mei was under a table and Kyouhei was outside sitting by her. I hid myself, but I could still hear their conversation.

Mei was sniffling, and you could see her puffy cheeks. Kyouhei just looked at her all sad.

"Mei…" He whispered. She just hid her face in her lap. "Mei, please stop crying… I dunno what to say, okay! I have no clue what you're thinking… I'm sorry…" He took her and put his forehead on her shoulder. Mei froze.

It was so quiet, you could even hear Mei's shaky whisper. "W-Well… um… could you… I-I need a tissue, Kyo…" I smiled a bit. I don't hear her voice a lot, even when we've known each other for months now.

If Kyouhei was a Lillipup, his tail would've been wagging. "Yeah! Course, anything for my baby sis! Just use my jacket-" He laughed a bit. All of a sudden, Mei yanked his jacket off him, and my eyes bugged out to see Kyouhei on the ground while Mei blew her nose and wiped her eyes on the thing.

_I always knew Mei had this weird strength, but I've never seen it…_

"Oh, sorry Kyo…" Mei held his jacket in her lap.

_Hmph. I guess Kyouhei _was _listening to me… if I was in his place, I'm sure I would've done the same thing… but his jacket _might _need to be washed now…_

Kyouhei didn't let it worry him and laughed instead. "It's okay, Mei! I'm glad your face isn't as puffy anymore!" He pinched her cheeks, and she blushed a bit. "Look, I'm sorry… and I'll go tell them not to scare you off—"

Mei shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders. "N-No, it's not that…" She stared at the grass so she couldn't see Kyouhei's eyes bore into her head.

"But! I don't understand, why would you run then? I don't get it!" _Kyouhei, there's a better way…_ I leaned in to see how they would work it out.

Mei got a bit nervous. _I guess Kyouhei doesn't usually pry into her feelings like this… but this is good! Don't get scared, Mei!_

Mei was quiet. "I-I guess… seeing everyone… s-so happy… and having fun… they just seemed so far away…"

"We were on the other side of the court, Mei." Kyouhei said, and I had the urge to give him a black eye.

Mei smiled, but it wasn't anything sweet. "N-No, I mean… I just felt so out of place… and when K-Koko and Taichi were running at me, I knew I couldn't catch the ball, and that only made me feel worse, Kyo… I-I was worried, because I could've been part of the fun, but what if I lost the game for us? Maybe you and Will wouldn't have—"

_Mei…_

Kyouhei looked his sister in the eye. "No! That's not it, Mei! I'd never get angry! It's okay if the other team gets the ball!"

"Kyo, it's not only that! I-I'm just so… _different_, Kyo! I'm not loud and fun like you… I wouldn't have fit in anyways…" It was like a whole dark sheet just wrapped around them. Things were getting bad.

_Can he handle this…? I can't just walk in now…_

"M-Mei! No! Don't make me sound better than you! I know you! You aren't just some weak soft girl! You're pretty much the opposite! I know you have this awesome, cool little sister inside of you! Maybe where we were, a small quiet town didn't need a girl as amazing as you, but right now little sis, we're in Aspertia City! Who knows what could happen! Don't lose hope, Mei! Someday, I just know you'll find something! And everyone's gonna know who you _really_ are!"

…Whoa.

Did Kyouhei just cheer her up? I didn't think he could do that! And he sounded so cool! But then he tried standing up and hit his head on the table.

I groaned. _Okay__, he was the big brother… he might've one-upped me today, but he's got a long way to go (and a bump on his head)… and I guess I do, too…_

_Who Mei _really _is? I'd like to find out, too._

. . .

After Mei got really shocked, she hugged her brother. He blushed. I would've laughed, but I noticed _my_ cheeks getting hot too, for some reason.

I didn't notice someone shouting my name in the background until I turned and saw Mrs. Kyouhei and Mei's mom. She was out of her garden stuff, but she still had on a flowery dress and was running like crazy towards me.

"Hugh! Huuugh!" Her glasses were about to fall off and her hand was in the air.

Oh, shoot… Mei and Kyouhei probably noticed, too… and they'll know I was here! I stood up and tried to get her to stop, but it was too late.

"Hugh? Whatcha doin'—Mom?_!_" Kyouhei was behind us with Mei. I looked back, and I could feel my face getting sweaty.

"Hugh! Your—Your mother!"

"Wh-What about her?" D-Did something happen to her? To my little sister?

Kyouhei's mom started crying and laughing. "Her water broke! She's in labor! The baby, your little sister, she's coming!"

_**DUN DUN DUN DUUUN…..**_

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol, I'm so horrible guys XD **

**Did you see the English dub for the Pokemon Trailer BW2? It combines both trailers! =D watch?v=d-X03D3tSVU **

**If the link doesn't show up there, just look at ZephyrSonic's videos and it should be there! Not bad, but I felt the voices made the characters seem older than they look… Oh well~ Haha! I still want an anime of that 0_0**

**So, we got some Siblings! Mei x Kyouhei fun, and Hugh was there just to witness it. And now, his little sister shall be born! What shall she look like? What shall be her name? Who knows?**_**!**_** (ohwaitidonevermind)**

**Ah, I can't do fights and making up without cheesiness XD I suck~ And those were some very random OCs put in the mix! Will, Koko, Van, and Taichi? What kinds of names are those? Hahaha!**

**(1)- Silly Hugh and Kyouhei, always fighting~ And I've been watching the trailers to see how Hugh and Kyouhei and Mei all work there. **

**(2)- Hugh has a bit of a big head (no pun intended) so it's not like he wants Kyouhei to just surpass him like that XD Oh, so indifferent, but when it comes to being a brother, he's so passionate~**

**(3)- "Rage" is what he said in the trailer, although I don't really know if he meant his pokemon USING Rage, or himself, but whatever~ It's now an inside joke for him and his family!**

**(4)- The quote is by Israel Zangwill, a wise man, and possibly a brother himself. (unless Israel is a girl then I'm so sorry)**

**(5)- Just like Hugh's parents, I made up Kyouhei and Mei's parents as well.**

**That's it! Some more childhood-friendship development! And the birth of the baby in the next chapter! Expect some more sequelshipping next chapter, and review to feed my motivation! That way, chapters will come faster! Sorry for making this bottom AN so long, but the actual chapter is about 3,000 words, maybe. Haha~ **


	3. Blue Eyes

**Wow, guys! Positive feedback, it makes me happy! :DD Alright, so I left you off at a cliffhanger… so this chapter, the birth of Hugh's little sister! But what's her name? And why is this all in Mei's POV? Well, it's her turn, so ^^"**

**So… I understand that Aspertia City shouldn't be here right now since it should come during the 2 year timeskip, but since this author isn't competent she won't do a thing and move on. **

**Disclaimer- It's all Nintendo's, I don't own Pokemon.**

Blue Eyes

_Mei's POV: 6 Years Old_

Hi, my name is Mei. I'm the younger twin of my brother Kyo, and Hugh's neighbor.

Right now we're waiting inside a huge white building for Hugh's mommy, who is having his little sister soon. I'm sitting on a chair, playing with my thumbs. Hugh's daddy and my mommy and daddy are here, too. Actually, Hugh's daddy _was_ here, but he went inside the room to help. Hugh's sitting in a chair, balling his fists. Kyo wanted to help too, but Hugh knocked him on the head.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was there.

Yeah, Kyo and Hugh are friends, and Hugh is very nice. But… I'm really not all that close to him… I think. He's really nice to me, but I've never played with them before. I usually just sit in the corner playing with a Gothorita doll while Hugh and Kyo tackle each other.

I-I don't think I'm that used to him yet. I still shake when he talks to me, even though he's never been really mean. I'm not really sure what he thinks of me, either. He always talks about being an older brother to me.

Thing is, I'm almost sure I'm older than him.

I think if I told him, though, he might get sad, so I always kept it to myself. Hugh's a bit 'prideful' like that. That's what his daddy told me. I don't know what 'prideful' means, though.

The way Hugh looked now, though, was really bad. He was sweating and it was like he just ran into a Beartic! I-I wished I could help him, but I was too scared to.

All of a sudden, Kyo jumped up and started to run around. "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! I gotta pee!" Mommy and Daddy looked at each other, and Daddy took Kyo's hand and they went to the bathroom.

Mommy went back to her book, but Hugh's daddy opened the door. "Ah, can you help us?" Mommy nodded and went into the room. Before she did, she turned back to look at us.

"Mei, stay here with Hugh. Make sure you guys don't get into trouble!" She warned us. Hugh nodded.

"I promise I'll be good to Mei!" He said. Mommy smiled and closed the door.

I crossed my legs on the chair and bit my lips. I was so nervous to be alone with Hugh! Kyo keeps calling him a vampire, and he kinda does—

"—Mei?" Hugh was standing in front of me, and I almost jumped. When I looked up at him, he looked very scared and worried.

I looked down at the floor again and let my legs loose. "U-um… yes, Hugh?" He bent down to try and look at me. I made a mistake and looked into his red eyes. He looked so _different_! He's usually very serious, but why isn't he now?_!_

"Mei… I… I know I'm not really that close to you… but I really need someone to talk to! I didn't wanna ask your brother because I don't wanna hear him tease me, but this is really important! I wanna be like a big brother to you, so maybe… if I told you…" He rubbed his hands together and tried not to look at me.

I bit my lips harder. "Um, okay, Hugh. Y-You can tell me!" I squeaked. Hugh looked so happy again, he was even smiling! He sighed and took a seat next to me. We both turned so we looked at each other, but I didn't want to look at his face, so I looked at his red and white jacket instead. "Wh-What's the matter, Hugh?" I mumbled.

Hugh rubbed his neck. "Um… it's my mom. Well, it's this whole thing, really. I'm kind of nervous about meeting my sister. I know I was all excited for her to come, but now that I'm here, I'm so nervous for some reason! I don't know why! What if she turns out horrible? What if I'm a terrible big brother and I can't protect her!_?_ I'd never forget it! The _last_ thing I want to do is to let her down, but what if it happens?" He hung his head and covered his face.

I held out my hand, and I almost touched his head, but I pulled back because I was too scared to touch him **(1)**. He's never really talked to me like this! What was I supposed to say?

"Um… well, I'm not really sure what it's like to be an older brother… I'm a girl, but I think that it'll be fine. Little sisters _do_ look up to their big brothers, but we know they're not always right," I giggled, thinking of Kyo. "Sometimes just doing the best you can to show you care about us is enough!"

Hugh sat up and looked at me. He smiled and flashed his teeth. I bet he was thinking of earlier when Kyo and I were talking. I was shocked to find out he followed us, though. Did he really care enough…?

"I know Kyo might not always be the perfect and doting older brother you want to be, and maybe you think you're not helping much, but I think Kyo really listens to you! What he did… back at the basketball court… I-I need to thank him! You, too!" I looked at Hugh in the eye. "You're a good brother, and your little sister is going to love you. Don't worry, you'll do great! I mean, I think you're a pretty good brother to me, too! E-Except you're really not my brother at all!" I rolled my thumbs some more and sat straight in the chair again.

Hugh never said anything else, but I could see him looking at me funny every few seconds. When I looked at him, though, he'd quickly turn away.

Hm… I wonder if he's okay… maybe his "pride" was hurt? Maybe I sounded too smart?

Well, he _is_ 5, and I _am_ 6!

Kyo and Daddy came back, and my brother was skipping around again, but this time happier than before.

"I feel much better now!"

"You took forever in there, is it possible little Kyou-Kyou had to take a poop?" Daddy teased. Kyo got really angry at hearing his nickname, and Hugh falling on the ground laughing didn't make it any better.

"Anyways… where's Mom?" Kyo asked me. I still couldn't stop smiling at everyone else laughing, but I replied.

"She's in the room with Hugh's mommy and daddy. He said they needed help." I pointed to the room with the letters "E.R." above it. Mommy told me it was soundproof, so I couldn't hear what was going on in there. She told me I didn't need to, anyways. I wonder what it's like to have a baby?

Daddy rubbed his chin. "I guess we'll be waiting, then." I plopped back on the chair and picked up one of the books to read. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hugh sitting in his chair. He was a lot quieter this time, and even Kyo couldn't make him angry. I smiled to myself behind the book. Good for him!

It felt like hours until one of the ladies in a mask and a funny blue shirt and pants came out. She told us that the baby is here and that everyone was okay.

Daddy stood up and put his finger to his mouth to tell us to stay quiet as he opened the door and led us inside. I heard a very loud noise, and I saw Hugh's mommy sitting on the bed, hair loose and messy, holding a blanket in her arms. She was rocking the blanket and smiling. Next to her was Hugh's daddy, who was looking at the blanket.

Mommy came over to us and whispered, "That's Hugh's baby sister over there. Would you like to say hello?" She took Kyo by the shoulder and led us all to where we could see Hugh's little sister, who was wrapped in the pink blanket.

Her face was red. Like she was screaming earlier and finally calmed down. She was still making these weird whining noises, but I guess seeing her family calmed her down. I couldn't see her body, but I bet it was small and dainty like one of my dolls. She didn't have much hair, but I couldn't tell what color it was; it was really light. Her eyes were dark, like blue. Mommy told me this is how it usually is for babies, though. Kyo's eyes weren't brown when he was born, so I bet Hugh's little sister wouldn't have the same eye color when she was older **(2)**.

I looked at Hugh and Kyo. Kyo's mouth was wide open, and his eyes were popping at the sight of Hugh's baby sister. He wasn't even talking! It was nice to have a little peace and quiet.

Hugh had the same "O" face as Kyo, but he was blushing at the same time. He must've been so happy to finally see his sister's face!

"Hugh, would you like to meet your baby sister?" Hugh nodded happily and his daddy picked him up and set him next to his mommy. Hugh's mommy set his baby sister on his lap. By then, she was already asleep.

"I'll be careful with her!" Hugh whispered. His mommy laughed; it was a beautiful laugh, like listening to bells.

She hugged him and murmured, "I know you will be, you're her big brother," She let go of him and looked at Hugh's daddy. "Can you help me up? I need to take a break and wash my face." He helped her off the bed and on to a wheelchair.

"We'll be back soon." She said before they left the room.

Mommy sighed and took off the gloves she was wearing. "Ah, I'm a bit tired too," Mommy _did_ look pretty worn out. Her hair was falling out of her bun and her glasses were on her nose instead of her eyes. "I think I need to take a breather outside."

Daddy rubbed her shoulders. "Hm… you seem pretty tense, honey. Ah, Hugh, Mei, Kyouhei, we'll be outside for a bit, please be careful. Don't get too loud. …Actually, Kyouhei, you come outside, too."

Kyo was about to say something, but Daddy covered his mouth and carried him outside, leaving me, Hugh, and his baby sister in the room alone, with a few nurses and doctors coming in and out.

"…Hmph. Good, now Kyouhei won't wake her up." Hugh looked down at the baby in his arms, smiling a bit. I tried to stay quiet. I felt like I was messing up a moment… **(3)**.

But then Hugh looked at me, smiling. "Wanna see? It's okay… she's sleeping…"

I looked up at him, shocked. I waved my hands in front of me. "No, I don't wanna ruin anything! It's okay. I don't wanna hurt your baby sister." I hung my hands on the sides.

"She'll be okay. If I'm here, she'll be safe!" Hugh gave me a thumbs up, and touched the spot next to him. I slowly crawled up and took a spot next to him. I just stared at my legs shyly after that. I felt my heart beating really quickly. I was really nervous to meet her. I saw Hugh's arms around the baby, protecting her.

I bit my lips before I decided to say anything. "Sh-she's so cute… this is my first time seeing a baby that was just born… I think they're pretty…"

Hugh nodded. "Yeah… she's so small, I think her nose is smaller than my pinky! …I wonder what it'll be like to take care of her… while she's growing up, when she's our age… when she's older…" Hugh stared down at his sister, but he had this faraway look on his eyes, like he wasn't really looking at her, but something else.

I smiled. "Don't forget, starting today, you're a big brother! You're gonna watch her grow up and become a great person. I hope I can be friends with her! A-And I hope I can be f-friends with you too, Hugh!" I nervously admitted the last part. I didn't even know if we were friends or not! What if he thought we were already friends…

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I saw Hugh's hand. I followed his arm to see his smiling face. "Of course we can! Don't think just because I have a baby sister it means I won't still protect you!" My shocked face changed into a smile. I almost laughed in happiness, and I touched the hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

Hugh turned his head away quickly, mumbling something like "So that's what Kyouhei meant…" **(4)**. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but he seemed pretty happy to me!

I looked at the sleeping baby again. I almost wanted to touch her soft looking skin, but that seemed wrong, so I just stared at her peaceful face.

"Mei, did you see her eyes? I couldn't tell what color they were, they were kind of dark…" Hugh looked at me with his sharp red eyes. Sometimes he _did_ look like a vampire.

"Mhmm. They were blue. Dark blue."

He looked down at her again. I think I saw a roll of sweat dripping down his head, kind of gross, hehe! "S-So… that's what her eye color is gonna be? Blue?" He looked at me again, and his cheeks were kind of pink. It was hot on the bed, no wonder.

I tapped my chin. "Well, maybe not. Usually the eye color after their born isn't the color they have when they're older. So her eye color will probably change, since your parents don't have blue eyes."

Hugh was avoiding my face. He whispered, "That sucks… I kind of like blue eyes…"

…

Hugh's mommy was in a wheelchair, holding the baby in her arms while Hugh's daddy pushed the wheelchair. Hugh was next to his mommy, keeping an eye on his sister.

Mommy walked next to me. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

Hugh's daddy rubbed his neck. "Hmm… I don't know! I named Hugh, so it's Mommy's turn!"

Hugh's mommy laughed. "Well, I _did_ have a few names in mind…"

Kyo ran up to her. "Oh! What's her name? What's her name?_!_" His brown eyes sparkled and he bounced around; he was pretty excited.

The blue haired woman looked at the baby in her arms. "Ah… I think… She'll be named… Kana."

Hugh's daddy nodded. "Good choice. Kana… I like the sound of that! What do you think, Hugh? My two kids, Hugh and Kana."

I saw a blue spikey head look down at his sister again. "Hi Kana… my name is Hugh, and I'm your older brother." If she were awake, I wonder what Kana would have done.

I looked up at my mommy and took her hand.

_Kana… you're a lucky younger sister…_

**Asdfghjkl; Kana is born! And I was able to choose her name! Well, Kana was an idea I had, but I wasn't really sure~ But I'm glad I was able to finish the chapter on a good note… maybe! I wonder what I'll write about next :o**

**So… satisfied with the sequelshipping? :DDD Teehee~ They're so cute! I wonder if Hugh is okay being younger than Mei by a few months… well, at least he has Kana!**

**(1)- Are you scared of his pointy spikes, Mei? I am, too. XD**

**(2)- I'm not really sure if this is true, but this happened to my younger sister. Her eyes were a dark blue as a baby, but now they're brown ;p**

**(3)- Noo! Don't worry, Mei! It's a sequelshipping fic, after all! But brother-sister moments are crucial, I guess~**

**(4)- Last chapter, last chapter.**

**Shall you review? Are you happy? Are you sad? Are you alsnlkgfogf? **


	4. Kyouhei's Clever Ruse

**Hello! Sorry for the long absence, the chapter you shall read was a bit hard to think of, it's really hard to come out of another arc. So… this is pretty much just some Kyouhei love for y'all. :D **

**As usual, Kyouhei is 6, so… vocabulary-wise, he isn't the best.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BW2, or Pokemon, I'm pretty sure it's all Nintendo and Game Freak and major business stuff like that.**

Kyouhei's Clever Ruse

_Kyouhei's POV, 6 Years Old_

Hey! It's been two weeks since Kana was born. But I never saw her after Mrs. Hugh's Mom took her home! And whenever I ask Hugh to let me see her, he shuts the door right in front of me! Not funny at all!

I tried asking Mei what his problem was, but she told me "Kana needs time with her family." She's had _tons_ of time with them now! I wanna see her too! I felt like they were keeping some kinda secret from me.

I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window, which was right across from Hugh's room, so I could see him sometimes if I peeked! But he always has the curtains closed so I can't see anything. I huffed and closed my curtains, plopping on the bed.

I grabbed the Rufflet pillow on my bed and hugged it. Grr… that Hugh… Thinks he's so special because he has some secret little sister that nobody can see…

I fell on my bed and tried to think of a plan to trick Hugh into letting me see Kana. I was so bored without someone to play with. Mom's always with Hugh's mom, Mei's not fun enough, and Hugh's been inside the whole time!

"Well, maybe I can try Mei again, but I don't think she wants to play soccer with the kids from last time. Well, I don't want to either, they just turned seven, and I can't talk to them when they're seven!" I said out loud to myself.

My dad snuck up on me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I dropped the Rufflet pillow and I think I jumped 100 feet in the air! But I just jumped off of by bed.

"Wah! Dad! You scared me!" I shouted at him. I turned around and saw him with his yellow messy hair, and it was out of his short ponytail. "Your hair isn't in a ponytail, Dad."

"Ah, Kyou-Kyou, talking to yourself? You're going crazy already, and you still wet the bed!" He touched his head and laughed. I tried to kick him in the ankle.

"I gotta stop talking so much… now you're calling me crazy! And I haven't wet the bed since my birthday!" Dad messed up my hair, he was still laughing. I crossed my arms and tried to frown, but it was too funny, I had to laugh!

Dad took a piece of his hair and I saw that it was wet. Oh, he took a shower. "I know you think I took a shower, but actually, Mei lost control of the hose while watering the plants and…"

I covered my mouth, I couldn't breathe! I fell on my floor and rolled around for a bit. I think Dad was staring at me, he wasn't happy I bet. I didn't care! I just kept trying to see Mei spraying my Dad with a hose! Hahaha!

He grabbed me by the shoulder and picked me up, and I stopped laughing. He gave me the Rufflet pillow and we lay down on my bed. "So, Kyouhei, you're bored, huh?" he murmured. Dad's voice got really quiet and I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad.

I turned to him and I let him hug me on the side. I slowly nodded my head against his shirt. "Mom's always with Mrs. Hugh's mom, Mei's too busy and I don't think she wants to play, you work a lot, and Hugh's always with Kana, and I never get to see Kana at all!"

I felt his big hand touch my head, and I saw him smiling at me. "Maybe you should come up with a way to get Hugh to let you see Kana! I bet Hugh's dad will let you in. But Hugh, you should distract him somehow!"

I sat up.

"Dad… you're a genius!"

. . .

_3__rd__ Person POV _**(1)**

A six year old Kyouhei barged out of his room and out of his house like a Bouffalant using Wild Charge, ideas for his plan of deceiving Hugh already formulating in his head. He searched for Mei- his twin sister and reluctant partner in crime, and easily dragged her to their secret base, still unknown to even Hugh. That's just because he only recently created it that morning, in a fit of boredom.

He plopped Mei down on the makeshift blanket (read: tablecloth) and followed suit. During this time, Mei could do nothing but gape at her hyperactive brother, silent as usual.

"Mei! I just had a fantastic-al idea to distract Hugh and finally see Kana after the wait! I need your help!" His face was brought close to hers, and he waited in anticipation, praying for his sister's approval.

Mei mentally sighed. It would do no use to try and stop him, and it _is_ true that she hasn't seen Mei since they left the hospital. "…Okay, but don't do anything crazy, Kyo! And don't hurt Kana, that's Hugh's precious baby sister!" She scrunched her eyebrows just slightly and poked her finger to his chest, just to emphasize her point.

Kyouhei fist pumped in joy. He almost jumped up, but Mei held him down, and seeing the height of the roof of his base, Kyouhei decided it was for the best. He didn't want to repeat the events under the picnic table.

Mei rested her hands on her sides and looked up at Kyouhei. "So, what's the plan then, Kyo?" Her mouth turned upward a bit; even Mei couldn't contain that childish mischievousness in her heart.

. . .

Mei's mission was quite simple, really. Despite Kyouhei's reluctance to speak to the seven year olds, Will, Koko, Van, and Taichi from the basketball courts agreed to help with their plan. All they had to do was pretend to play dodgeball outside, where a certain vampire-like bluenette could witness the seven year olds seemingly bullying her by chasing her with the ball, ready to strike. Mei could not feign tears, but by rubbing her eyes, and the fact that Hugh probably couldn't see that well from the window, she could pretend to cry tears of fear, which would send him flying, his rage set on the seven year olds.

Kyouhei was proud to have come up with such a plan—and with the help of Will and Koko's devious minds, there was definitely enough time for him to sneak into the house, this time undeterred by Hugh, and see the 2 week old baby.

Kyouhei was hidden in the bushes by Hugh's house, where he could hide in wait for Hugh to pass by the window and notice Mei getting "bullied". The boy noticed a patch of spikey blue hair, and gave the signal—a thumbs up—and Taichi began to toss the ball.

Kyouhei would've grown horns and devil wings to match the smirk he was wearing when he saw Hugh looking out the window with a slightly interested look on his face. He stuck his face and blew a raspberry as the second signal to begin "scaring" Mei. Koko had the ball, and she saw Kyouhei, her face twisted darkly, and targeting Mei, began to scream evilly and chase her around with the ball. Mei screamed (partially for real—Koko was pretty scary!) and ran in the other direction. Kyouhei snapped his head back to Hugh, whose face resembled a vampire's as the tone of his skin paled (were those fangs? No, just his canines, right?), and his red eyes darkened. The stomps of his feet could be felt by Kyouhei outside—Hugh was not amused.

_Hugh's rage, eh?_ The brown eyed boy thought.

If he had Mei's unnatural strength, he might've broken the door as it swung open, and Kyouhei watched an angry Primeape—I mean, Hugh—storm to the "tormenters".

Kyouhei chuckled, but decided it was best to save his laughs for after he saw Kana. Kyouhei tip-toed into the house, silent as a Ghost type, and proceeded to search for the baby, which would've been easier, had it not been Kana's naptime. Kyouhei relied on his nose to sniff out that "new baby smell". Hugh's mother, lazily dressed in a tank top and flannel pants with a button down decorating her shoulders, appeared in front of him. Her hair stuck out in many different ways, and half of her bangs were off of her forehead and in the air, with help from some very obvious drool stains. This was the worst the little boy has ever seen someone, and he was left speechless at the sight of her.

Her half-lidded brown eyes unfocused and refocused on the small brunette in front of her. "Ah-AHH," She tried saying something, but was cut off by her own loud yawn. "Mm, Kyouhei, what are you doing here? Where's Hugh?" She yawned again, and this time Kyouhei noted the deep circles underneath her eyes, the crust at the corners of her brown orbs, and the obvious stains on her once white clothes.

_Is this what a mother is like when she has a baby? Wow, sucks for Mei…_ Kyouhei had mixed emotions about seeing his friend's mom in this state—was it okay? He suddenly felt a strong source of pity forming for Mei, and for the other future moms of the world.

"U-Uh, Mrs. Hugh's Mom, um… Hugh's out playing. I wanted to come here and visit Kana!" Kyouhei worded out somehow. As he waited for her response, he thanked himself for suddenly thinking up an excuse for Hugh's absence.

She seemed to buy it, and thoughtfully nodded at him; her angelic smile warmed the boy's devious heart. "Hugh's daddy is up there with Kana right now, I think she's almost finished with her nap now, I hope you don't mind, she might start screaming and crying, so don't provoke her. Shh!" She held up a thin finger to her chapped lips, and pointed up the stairs.

Kyouhei nodded and pretended to zip up his lips. He crawled up the stairs, taking Hugh's mom's words to heart. Once up there, he could detect the smallest hint of breathing noises coming from behind the door, open ajar. He crept across the carpet to see Hugh's dad asleep on the blue lounger, holding a blanket and many stuffed pokemon dolls in his lap.

He ignored the carpet burn on his knees and shuffled to the man, whose dark (was it brown or black?) buzz cut was revealed (for once), and his navy blue beanie nowhere to be found. His chin was dark; he probably hasn't shaved since the baby arrived, and his clothes were also covered in the same stains as Hugh's mom.

The brunette looked at the assortment of baby toys in his lap. There was a Solosis, a Sewaddle, a Pidove, and a Purrloin **(2)**. The blanket covering these toys was a simple light pink. Kana was nowhere near him. Kyouhei rubbed his head in confusion.

_Where is Kana then?_

Kyouhei failed to check the crib in the corner of the room, which began to make a number of gargled noises and whimpers. His brown eyes widened, and he followed the sounds, which led him to the caged bed, where Kana lay, drifting from her dream world and into reality.

There, Kyouhei was stunned and mesmerized. He had never seen a child as young as Kana, and what a sight to see! When she left the hospital, she was a lot smaller and redder than the being before him. The skin on her chubby limbs was as pale and pure as milk. She was no longer bald, a tuft of brown hair adorning her head proved that. Her cheeks were large and squishy, which gave her small pink lips a sort of pouty look. Her eyes were too dark to really tell what color they were, but Kyouhei _did_ see a change; they were not as blue as when she was first born. Her nose was small and rounded, sort of like a button. He felt a strange aura coming from the child; he could only look at her. Kyouhei feared that if he dared to touch her, it might ruin the beautiful image.

All he did was hold the railing while staring into Kana's eyes, which were slowly starting to blink faster as she stretched out and woke up. Kyouhei smiled at the sound of the groan coming from the baby—it was like a yawn, but much cuter. It was strange to be so quiet and tranquil while looking at Kana, but Kyouhei relished in the moment.

When she fully awakened, lucky for the members of the household, she didn't begin crying at once. Instead, Kana's wide and innocent eyes explored the air above the crib. Among those new things was Kyouhei, an unfamiliar and interesting face.

If this were a shoujo, Kyouhei's eyes would've glittered in joy at the sight of Kana opening and closing her mouth, revealing those toothless gums. "Hehe… Kana's cute!" He cherished Hugh's baby sister with a soft voice.

All of a sudden, Kyouhei heard some snorts and snores coming from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Hugh's dad blink his eyes open, turning his head, and set his blurry gaze on the boy. "Ah, Kyouhei? Did Hugh let you in for once?" The older man let out a long yawn and got up from his chair (he naturally moved all the toys out of the way first) and trudged to the crib.

"U-Um, well—" Kyouhei stuttered, which sent the obvious message to Hugh's dad that this was just another one of the brunette's tricks. He chuckled at the thought of his plan this time; _I wonder what made Hugh leave the house for so long?_

Kyouhei felt a strong, warm hand rest on his shoulder, and let his eyes travel to Hugh's dad's red irises, which were looking in another direction, namely the new addition to his family, Kana.

"So, what do you think, Kyouhei? Kana's quite the baby. She cries a lot at random times (mostly at night), but she's a pretty obedient baby; sometimes all she needs is some attention. Hm." Kyouhei felt the man's hand rub on his shoulder. He looked back into the crib.

"Really? This baby?" He stared curiously into Kana's equally curious eyes.

The dark haired man would've let out a large laugh, if not for the baby in the house. "All babies cry. That's how they communicate; they can't talk, so they'll cry, whine, groan, yawn, scream…" His voice trailed off, and you could detect a slight hint of annoyance coming from him. The poor man rarely got sleep.

"Even pokemon babies?" Kyouhei's wide brown eyes looked up at a matured copy of Hugh's eyes.

Hugh's father nodded. "Every baby." Kyouhei looked down again at Kana, a bit disappointed. Why doesn't she smile or laugh instead? He preferred laughs to tears. Heck, even Mei showed a bit more emotion other than "shy".

As if he could read minds, Hugh's father smirked and pet Kyouhei's messy hair. "At least your hair is softer than Hugh's. Yes, I bet you're wondering, 'Does she ever get happy?' Well, she does, but it's pretty hard to get this one to laugh. Hugh's been with her for hours just to make sure Kana's happy. That's why you haven't seen much of us. Well, that, and the fact that Kana isn't potty trained. We've been working on getting used to having another baby, but we'll be fine. Don't worry, you'll see Hugh and Kana again. This baby needs to get out and see the world, that's for sure. Maybe for one of your morning jogs or something!" With that, Hugh's dad quietly fist pumped in the air to show enthusiasm. That is, until another visitor cut their conversation.

"No way. You know how _fast_ he runs?"

Kyouhei felt the peace slip away as he turned to see his good old, vampire friend. As usual, his words, despite being only 5, cut deep and cold. "H-Hey, Hugh. Long time no see, eh? Shh! Your sister!" Kyouhei hastily held a finger to Hugh's scowl. "You wouldn't dare scare your sister!" Cue darkening of the face.

If looks could kill, Kyouhei was six feet under.

Hugh's glare held its place, and the hands on his hips did not fall. "Clever, Kyouhei. You are smarter than you look. Hmph." His arms moved to cross over his chest as Kyouhei felt his words falter in the presence of Hugh.

Holding his hands up in defense, Kyouhei backed away, and quickly grabbed the Purrloin doll, as if it were a shield. "Now now, Hughey…"

"Do you _really_ think you wanna call me that?" Kyouhei could feel the sweat on the back of his neck; he could only mentally thank hmself for wearing a looser t shirt today. Hugh stomped until he met the toy Purrloin held by Kyouhei's outstretched arms. As for Hugh's dad, he felt useless as the tension in the room grew. _Well, boys will be boys… better they settle this._

Before Hugh could grab Kyouhei by the collar, a faint chime rang through the room. This laughter's source was Kana, the baby in the crib. All three males turned their attention to the chubby 2 week old baby, who proceeded to show off her gums, along with an assortment of different gargles one could call laughing. Her soft, thin lips were upturned, and her normally large, dark eyes thinned, which only went to prove: Kana was smiling.

Hugh's father grinned widely at his daughter. Kyouhei flashed his teeth, but not without the slightest tint of pink to his cheeks. A cute sight! Hugh's face rivaled a Darumaka's; he must've been filled with pride and happiness. Not that he would ever admit it outright.

Kana began to lift her weak arms to Kyouhei, indicating that her happiness came from his antics—or maybe it was the Purrloin doll held in his hand. Either way, the brunette twin slowly handed over Kana's toy, which the baby took and immediately began to glomp and cradle in her small arms.

Hugh's father hummed. "Kana seems to like that doll~"

. . .

After a few more tender moments, Hugh's mother came to feed the baby, which meant it was time for Hugh to drag the poor, clever boy out of his house and to feel the 5 year old's wrath.

Outside the house, Mei, Will, Koko, Taichi, and Van were already leaning against the wall in a pit of anxiety. When the door opened, Will stumbled a bit and the white blonde haired boys twitched.

Hugh made the poor boy stand next to his twin sister before he laid down the law, and released his wave of anger. Koko, the ever-rebellious purple-haired girl, uttered a snide remark that earned her a sharp jab to her stomach.

"Wow, never thought I'd see Hugh that angry over a _girl_." **(3)**.

Kyouhei, despite getting told off by a frustrated Hugh, smiled in content. It was his first time seeing a baby, and imagining the Mei that definitely acted and looked like Kana once, the wall between the twins was broken down just a bit more.

Seeing Kana brought on a slow change within him—a change that would become more apparent as years passed.

**Mwahaha! Yay~ Kyouhei development, with Hugh rage (I need to get him back to his indifferent side, but it's harder with Kyouhei's schemes), and Kana cuteness! And also, I made the parents have personalities! Ya like? What do you think of their parents? And the neighborhood 7 year olds?**

**I don't like the ending, I wasn't sure how to do it -_-  
**

**Review, okay?**

**(1)- I wanted to try out a 3****rd**** person POV to see how it worked. I hope it was nice to see a change, did you like it?**

**(2)- Hehehe. Does anyone know where I'm going with this? I hope so, this IS a sequelshipping fic.**

**(3)- Remember Mei's part in the plan? Yeah.**


	5. Hugh's Birthday, Part One

**Here's chapter five! I got some lovely, wonderful, fantastic reviews from both fanfiction users and anons, so thank you, I'm so glad people like this story! And yes, I'm definitely going to use the 3****rd**** POV more often~ **

**So… here we have Hugh's 6****th**** birthday: Part One. We'll probably see a bunch of different characters in the beginning. And **_**maybe**_** there's pairing hints in this chapter… depends on what pairings you like~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, or any of these characters. At all. Really.**

Hugh's Birthday: Part One

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Somewhere up the street from Kyouhei and Mei's house lay three children; seven year olds to be exact, tracing the outline of clouds to see if they could find shapes in the fluffy amounts of water vapor.

There was a tall girl with purple, spikey, neck-length hair and sharp gray eyes. She squinted, and, using her hand, blocked the sun's rays from her views to get a better look at the sky. The other two were twin boys—one with a ponytail of white blonde hair, and the other with shorter hair of the same color. Their crystal azure gazes were set on the space above them.

"Hm… I think I see a Solosis,"

"A Solosis is just a circle, Van."

"Exactly!"

The purple haired girl, otherwise known as Koko, stretched out and rolled over. This was one of those days where everyone would laze around until something more entertaining was brought to their attention. Will, their exuberant, chubby leader, was whisked away to a dentist appointment, leaving his followers to drown in the peace and quiet.

_Too quiet_, thought Koko.

Van and Taichi turned around to see the temporary leader of their group stand up from her spot to spin around with her hands on her hips. She glared determinedly down at them.

"Taichi. Van. We need something to do, now. I can't stick around here and do nothing all day! It feels weird to feel so empty without Will…" Koko crossed her arms and directed her gray eyes to a dandelion planted on the ground beside them. She made no notion to move, and the twins decided against saying anything themselves.

None of the seven year olds really knew how to make up their minds for themselves, which only made things much worse and less entertaining.

Van groaned. "Ah, Koko, how about we just stay here? I don't wanna do anything, I'm tired~" It was a known fact that Van was a bit lazier of the two.

Koko sent him a "what-are-you-talking-about" look, which promptly shut him up. "No. We need ideas. Taichi?"

The longer-haired twin quickly blushed of embarrassment; it was also well known how nervous and paranoid Taichi could be. "U-Um… well, how about we—"

Their conversation was abruptly cut off as the missing fourth member to their group, Will, came running with something in his hand. His bandage was slipping off, Koko noted, which wasn't very attractive at all. "You guys! You guys!" He stopped in front of them to bend down and pant until he could properly breathe. Koko was getting impatient, and tapped her foot.

"Well? What is it then? Spit it out, Will! We haven't had anything fun to do all day because of yo—" Hands on her shoulders stopped her train of thought when she found Will's dark blue orbs sparkle in her face. He shook her form excitedly.

"Hugh's having his 6th birthday party, finally!" Will's orange topped head then moved from hers to show Van and Taichi the invitation.

Van and Taichi stared in wonder at the simple white envelope. It was already opened, and they could definitely tell it was an invitation for Hugh's party. Koko sat down next to them for a better view. When Will took out the card, they saw pokemon battling on the cover, namely a Beartic and a Basculin. When he opened it, the card was rather plain, with the exception of a smiling Gothitelle.

Van read the letter out loud. "You are officially invited to Hugh's 6th birthday party, taking place on…" Koko droned out the boy with the ponytail by reading it to herself. There would be cake, snacks, burgers, games, and some of the parents' pokemon would be there. Koko felt the corner of her mouth twitch upward; she wanted to see it, too. It was no shock to find out that the snake-like seven year old had a thing for battling—she was a rather fierce girl.

Taichi timidly spoke up. "Hm… I guess we should go. It's not like we have much to do, anyways!"

Van countered. "But now that Will is here, we might finally make up our minds and have fun. Or laze around."

Will rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually…"

Koko's face after that did not help the band aid boy's quickly deflating optimism. **(1)**

. . .

Meanwhile, Mei was holding her father's Tympole in her lap while she read out loud a story book, which excited the young male Tympole. Mei watched in content as the Tympole squealed in delight at the pictures in the book. It was a peaceful break from tending the gardens—a task she relished in doing after her morning exercise.

Mei's father was over to the side, giving his Sawsbuck a good wash. All was peaceful, until the brunette boy attacked.

…Actually, it was more of a bouncing in joy kind of attack.

Mei noticed him holding a white envelope, with the card inside already torn out of its casing. With all the running and moving he was doing, it was hard to tell what exactly on the cover—were they maybe, Pokemon?

She didn't have to wait too long to find out; Kyouhei practically wagged his nonexistent tail while he shoved the card into the blonde man's face, prompting him to cease the bath for his Sawsbuck for the time being and pay attention to the object his son forced upon him. Mei and Kyouhei's dad took a look at the envelope, then the card. He opened it, and his blue eyes brightened immediately. He chuckled a bit while reading the inside of the card.

Mei was curious now. "What does it say, Daddy? Do you know, Kyo?" She looked to her brother. He simply shrugged, indicating that he had yet to get far in his reading lessons. They were merely six, naturally.

The ponytail haired man rubbed the stubble on his chin with a smirk on his face. "Seems our neighbors are hosting a birthday party for Hugh. I guess he finally got over your little stunt you pulled, huh? I bet Kana will be there~" Kyouhei's face brightened at this. A birthday party? And Hugh finally stopped being angry at him? _And_ Kana will be there?

"Awesome! It's gonna be the best party ever! Let's go~" Kyouhei punched his fist in the air. The two others there laughed at his antics. Mei was also excited to meet Kana again—last time was a while ago, with Hugh.

_I wonder how much she's changed… what is her eye color now, I wonder? Too bad it probably won't be blue… I remember hearing Hugh say he liked blue eyes._

The blonde father rubbed their heads affectionately. "We're going to need to get him a present, too. Any ideas in mind?" At that, the twins were silent. Kyouhei almost fell down. Mei inwardly gasped. The same thoughts were going through their minds, being twins.

_Do we even know what he wants?_!

The man cocked his head. "Such good friends you are… You better work that out with your mother! I'm R.S.V.P.-ing, so you had better have something up by next Saturday!"

Their father could be so horrible sometimes.

. . .

_Hugh's POV_

I sat on the ground, having a stare-off with Mom and Dad's Karrablast and Shelmet. Well, me and Karrablast were having a stare-off. Shelmet was like the referee, I think is what it's called. **(2)**

My mom was getting back to normal, kind of. She took showers more often, and her hair wasn't everywhere. With the party coming soon, she wanted to make sure she looked better while she was going outside to buy stuff. Dad was busy on the inside trying to get rid of any of the baby smell and the random food stains and toys all on the floor.

Kana's been better, too. She sleeps a lot, I mean a _lot_. Mom fed her a bottle of warm milk and she was out for three hours (read: an hour and thirty minutes)! I guess it's better than hearing her cry, but whenever she has to use the potty I run outside and don't come back in for a while.

I saw Dad wake up from his nap, stretching, and that beanie still on his head. "Ah, what a good sleep~ Oh, Hugh. Playing with Ritchie and Tabitha, huh?**(3)**" I didn't break my stare at Tabitha while I answered him.

"…Hm. She's gotten better at this." Tabitha, the girl Karrablast was a tough pokemon, ever since she was hatched, Mom said. She said we've been playing this game since I was three.

Dad let out a big laugh. "Well, that happens. You've gotten better at that, too. I can't even look at your face now!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hugh?"

I groaned. "She won."

. . .

_3__rd__ Person POV_

As the week went by, both the hosts and the invited were going through busy times.

Hugh's father managed to get the house into mid condition; the stains and toys were cleaned off the floor, and the air smelled of lemons and fresh laundry. A lot of Febreze was used that night. The blue-haired, brown-eyed woman who also happened to me Hugh's mother managed to come home in one piece, carrying an assortment of different bags. She bought meat, buns, and a variety of condiments for the burgers. There were ingredients for cake, chips and dip, party decorations, candles (specifically one that said "6"), and extra diapers. They were not only for Kana; apparently, Hugh's father had something in mind…

As for the seven year olds, Van, Koko, Will, and Taichi, they agreed to go buy their presents for Hugh together. Some (Will and Van) were less exhilarated to go and find gifts for the vampire-like little boy. Others (Koko and Taichi) were motivated by other reasons…

. . .

A random cashier thought it odd to see a group of four seven year olds leading the way with only two adults in tow. They were a boisterous group of children—one tall, slim girl with purple short hair led the way, tugging on the arm of a whining, chubby redhead (while his hair seemed to be more on the orange side, it counted as a redhead, right?) and on the other arm, also walking to keep up with her was a boy with long, white blonde hair also dragging along a boy similar to him, but with shorter hair. The cashier pitied the two parents who most likely got the short end of the stick and were forced to come along with them—they appeared to be the twins' parents.

This cashier let out a sigh. He was the only one manning the register, which means he'll have to take care of their purchase…

. . .

"Stop! You're gonna pull off my shirt!" Will wiggled his way out of Koko's grasp, and rubbed his arm to gain feeling again. She sighed and turned to him. Taichi also let go of Van, who proceeded to sit on the ground and rub his eyes.

Koko's gray eyes glared at the sight of the two. "Up! We've gotta pick out our presents!" Taichi visibly flinched at the girl's bold statement. Even when he wasn't on the receiving end of the insults, they stung like crazy. Van scrambled up next to Will, whose back was straightened; his band aid was taken off, and quickly replaced.

Koko turned to Taichi. "Do you have an idea about what Hugh wants?" While it wasn't a glare, the stare was cold enough to send the poor twin shivers.

"Well, u-um, er… he likes pokemon, right?" The boy pointed out.

Koko rubbed her chin. "Should we get him a toy that's a pokemon? But what kind does he like?_!_" Taichi mentally released his breath—he was spared.

At this, Koko turned again to Will and Van. "Do any of you guys know what kind of Pokemon Hugh really likes? Maybe we can find some toys or something."

Van rubbed his chin. Was there anything he could recall from the days he spent hanging out with Hugh? There weren't many, but he seemed to recall something—

"I know! I know what me and Taichi could get!" Van exclaimed. All eyes trained on him expectantly. Taichi took a step closer to his brother. "I remember Hugh wanting a robot, I hear he likes them. I think I saw a Durant robot! That's Taichi's and my present! Called it!" Unlike the usual Van, the boy grabbed his brother's arm and took him away, with their father on their tail.

The twins' mother stayed behind to keep an eye on Koko and Will. "Want to look in the aisles for toys then?" As they nodded, she took their hands and led them to the toy aisles.

Once there, Koko and Will scanned the aisles for appropriate gifts. Neither really knew the young bluenette that well to know what kind of gift he would like; it would be a long day.

"Koko, I can't find anything Hugh likes! This aisle is full of dolls! Yuck!" Will stomped his foot in exasperation. The poor boy was appalled at the amount of Frillish and Alomomola accessories and dolls stacking the walls, torturing him with their femininity.

The taller girl shook her head in annoyance. "I have _no_ idea how we ended up here. I'm not too interested in this place, either. Let's go to the guys' section." Koko stalked away to the other aisles where they may have a chance of finding something for a _boy_.

The woman supervising them thought to herself in the hopes that she could help her sons' friends. She remembered speaking to Hugh's mother on multiple occasions. She knew Hugh enjoyed taking care of his sister, but what about hobbies he had?

"Ah! Will, Koko, I have an idea!" The two children quickly turned to the adult. "I remember Hugh watching the battle tournaments on T.V. Whenever Van and Taichi came over, I would see him sitting in front of the couch watching it. I'm sure he'd really like the DVD version~ Maybe—" Before she could even finish, the girl with gray eyes took advantage of the situation to run off to the DVD section to pick out something before Will could.

A stoned silence took over the two left over. "…Smart girl. Let's go make sure she's okay; then we can go get something for you!" Will, having finally recovered, glared in the direction Koko left, and traced her footsteps in a rage.

Once Van and Taichi's mother caught up, Koko was waving the DVD in the air in victory. Will crossed his arms and pouted; now _he _was the only one missing something for Hugh.

"Whaa—Will?_!_ Koko?_!_" An unexpected voice graced the trio; namely, a brown-eyed boy with messy locks of the same color, holding the hand of a shyer girl with blue eyes and pigtails. A few feet behind them was a woman with lighter brown hair in a tight bun, sporting glasses.

Will turned to see Kyouhei and Mei. Last time he saw them was when Kyouhei wanted to see Kana—which ended in disaster. Will had to put on an extra band aid that day.

"Oh, hello. Are you looking for Hugh's present, too?" The twins' mother asked. Kyouhei flashed his teeth in a blinding smile, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Their mother chuckled. "Apparently, Kyouhei already has an idea for what he wants to bring, so he's leading us to where it is." Will narrowed his eyes. He was still the only one without a present. It was an embarrassment for the (maybe it was a strawberry blonde hair?) blue-eyed boy.

Mei, the ever observant one, noticed Will's nerves. While she was used to the lazy Van and the paranoid Taichi, she still could not feel comfortable around Koko's fierceness, or Will's, well, "Will"-ness. She wasn't sure how to describe him. Still, Mei sucked in her fear to help the lost boy.

"Um, Mommy? Can you and Kyo go find the present on your own? I think I can help Will find a present. I-If he wants me too." Mei's mother silently cheered for her daughter's sudden bravery. Could this be… the beginnings of a more headstrong Mei? More outwardly considerate?

Mei turned to look at Will, who sported an overly delighted face—which in turn, scared Mei. She ran away and hid behind Kyouhei.

It was a slow progress.

. . .

_Mei's POV_

After Will finally stopped making that scary face, I led him, Koko, and Van and Taichi's mommy to the place where we could find Hugh's present.

"You don't mind what it is, right?" I asked Will. I wasn't sure if it was something Will would want to get Hugh—I had to make sure he was okay with it.

"I don't care what it is, as long as I can get outta here!" His arms were tucked in very tight, and he didn't look comfortable walking along the aisles. I guess he didn't like to be in one spot for too long.

I nodded happily. I made sure to get there quicker, I was worried about Will's state. He didn't look too good. What did Daddy call it? Santa-clause-trough-pho-bicky?** (4)** Hm. Maybe Will didn't like Santa Clause?

My eyes lit up once we got to the aisle. "This is it! Here, come on!"

"Whoo! I finally have Hugh's present! Thanks, Kyouhei's sister. This is awesome~"

I wonder what Kyo got for Hugh…

. . .

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Hugh's home was a bustling mess the morning of the party. His mother wore short pigtails as she worked the icing on his cake. His father got the backyard ready with tables, the barbeque, and decorations. Hugh inspected the gift bags again, just to make sure they all had something good in them. There were no party hats (as if _that_ would fit on Hugh's head…), instead, streamers swam around the higher parts of the house and balloons were tied in appropriate places. Kana was napping on a blanket on the ground—she would have to be moved later on to play the games. Hopefully she would sleep throughout the duration of the party, but what if they wanted to see the baby?

_They better not wake her up… I don't want Kana to cry too much…_

In Kana's pudgy arms was the beloved Purrloin doll; she had grown quite attached to that one in particular. Hugh smiled warmly at his little sister. Today, he would turn six. Another year, and more to go. He will raise her well.

Hugh noted in the corner the pile of games prepared for them to play. It should be fun today.

The birthday boy felt a slight prodding on his leg, and he found Ritchie the Shelmet, who looked deprived. Well, maybe not deprived, but he wanted something to eat for sure.

Hugh picked up Ritchie in his arms and led him to the kitchen. "Let's go. Mom! Ritchie wants something to eat!" He called out to his mother. When reaching the kitchen, he saw the brown-eyed woman placing the cake in the fridge.

"Oh! Hugh. One second, I need to get out the stuff for the burgers. Just bring out Ritchie's bowl." Hugh did as he told while eyeing his mom as she cleaned off her work station to get out premade meat patties, lettuce, tomatoes, and condiments. Was that a pickle jar?

The spikey haired boy took the green bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter and waited for his mom. She came soon after, holding a bag of pokemon food specifically for the bug types.

Ritchie watched in excitement as the food was poured into the bowl, and finally handed down to him. If he was going to play with some kids for the day, he'd need his energy to keep up with them. Hugh admired Shelmet for a while before realizing his missing partner—where was Tabitha?

He turned around, looking for the Karrablast; he called her name a few times. Where was she? That's when a cry of "Karra!" signaled that the blue bug type was somewhere nearby. Hugh ran off in the direction of the voice—and found Tabitha hanging on for dear life by an orange balloon.

"Hehehe! Are you really that light? A balloon can carry you!" Hugh jumped up, but he could not reach her. A concerned mother grabbed the tail of the balloon so her pokemon could finally end her flight.

Hugh's mother smiled at her Karrablast and let the frightened pokemon leech onto her; how frightened she was!

The red eyed elder brother scolded his mother's pokemon. "Tabitha, I wouldn't try that again." It was her turn to glare at Hugh, almost as if to scorn him for being so cruel. Either way, Tabitha wasn't planning to come off of Hugh's mother for a while.

. . .

Mei and Kyouhei rushed to prepare for the day. They got clean clothes on (they won't be clean for long) and their hair was brushed, along with their teeth. Mei eyed the large box that was apparently her twin's choice of Hugh's present. She was definitely suspicious.

Their mother finished up her hair and straightened out her clothes. In her bag were two pokeballs—one being Tympole's, and the other, Sawsbuck. It would be a good chance for them to play with the other pokemon. Her husband would not be able to make it because of work, but he told her to give the family his sentiments.

"Mei! Kyouhei! Are you ready to go?" She called from the front room. Not three seconds later, the twins came running down the stairs, ready for fun. Kyouhei a bit more than Mei.

The older twin saluted at his mother. "All set and ready to go, cap'n!" He cried. The older lady laughed at this, and then proceeded to open the door and move on to their neighbor's house. She observed the large house next to them: balloons were tied around the entrance and the backyard, she could see smoke from the barbeque out back, and the twins' mother could also see an old maroon van drive up in front of Hugh's house.

Mei noticed this, as well. "I think the seven year olds are here." She pointed out two heads of white blonde hair, a purple head, and a boy with orange hair. Kyouhei twitched very slightly. He still wasn't comfortable enough talking to kids that were older than him. Plus, the sight of them just made him relive Hugh's "rage"…

When they finally caught up to the group of children, Hugh's mother had already opened the door, inviting them inside. Her dark blue hair was still in pigtails, and she wore a clean t-shirt and simple shorts. In fact, most everyone wore simple outfits today; they knew there would be a lot of exercise and games involved; this was no time for a lovely cocktail dress.

Mei easily picked up the large present for Hugh and took it inside, followed by her awed brother and embarrassed mother. Koko's bag swished around as she followed the family. The twins' mother carried the wrapped box, with the twins by her side. Will's father handed Hugh's mother the fragile present, then gave said boy a quick kiss on the forehead goodbye before driving off. The chubby band aid boy stormed in proudly; his blue eyes sparkled in delight to see all of his friends together.

It should be an interesting day.

**Lol, I can't believe I was actually gonna make this longer… I mean, I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible, and this is like 4,000 words already. Longest intro ever; I drag things out waaay too much. So, official party starts next chapter!  
**

**Either way, next time! Hugh's Birthday, Part Two! With fluff, fun, and randomness~**

**So, how was it? Did you like the characters? I wonder what Will got him… better yet, what Kyouhei got Hugh… o.o**

**(1)- That whole intro was just to see how you guys liked the group of random OCs you may or may not see more later on~ Just your regular group of kids!**

**(2)- Can't you see Hugh and Karrablast having some sort of staredown?**_**!**_

**(3)- Um… Ritchie and Tabitha were the first two names that popped into my head… so, I used them~**

**(4)- She's trying to say claustrophobia. Fear of small spaces.**

**Okay~ Review, please? 0w0**


	6. Hugh's Birthday, Part Two

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was working on a Fairy Tail oneshot, but I'm back with the second part to Hugh's 6****th**** birthday! I'm thinking after this we may have a short timeskip, only a few years~ I'm definitely getting a Snivy once I get W2~^w^ **

**So, without further ado, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, except for the supporting OCs. **

Hugh's Birthday: Part Two

_Kyouhei's POV, 6 Years Old_

The present I got Hugh was really clever, Dad told me! I couldn't wait for him to open it, he's either gonna be so excited, or so angry at me.

I'm expecting rage.

He'll secretly love it, though. I know it!

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Hugh's mother was rounding up the children while Taichi and Van's mother organized all the assorted gifts sent to Hugh. Said boy just came back from leading Mei and Kyouhei's mom to the restroom.

"Alright everyone! Here's the birthday boy, happy birthday Hugh!" The blue-haired woman rushed over to him, and, pushing him forward, bought some time for her to get some finishing touches done in the kitchen.

"Okay! So, while Hugh's mom is busy for a few seconds… I guess—" The white blonde twins' mother began.

Kyouhei so rudely interrupted with a hand raised as he was taught in preschool, "So when can we see Kana?"

Hugh looked at the boy sourly. "Never. She's sleeping today." He gave Kyouhei a steely look. Kyouhei rubbed the back of his neck and decided to drop the matter for the time being.

"Okay! How about everyone talk first while the backyard is getting ready? I need to help Hugh's daddy, okay?" Hugh's mother came back to notify the children and took Kyouhei's mother, whose disoriented glasses blocked the surprise at being suddenly dragged away by her friend and fellow mom. This left Taichi and Van's mother to supervise; something she hoped she had patience for.

Kyouhei hung around the back of the group, hoping the seven year olds wouldn't see him. It unnerved him that he'd be so weak around them, but how could he help it?_!_ The brown eyed boy only hoped he wouldn't be noticed…

Sadly, that would not do for Koko.

She sauntered over there like a mafia boss with her hands on her hips and the girl's dress swishing in her movements. The look on her face would have been much more sadistic and horrifying if it were not on a simple child's face. How she had learned to smirk like that was beyond Taichi's imagination, as he happened to see her face.

'_Scary…' _The timid boy shivered. He looked to his shorter-haired brother, Van, and wished he could as easily fall asleep as he could. Van was so tired (because of soccer practice!) that he immediately began to drift off into sleep once his head hit the rug.

Kyouhei, on the other hand, was most likely wetting his shorts. He started to see black spots in his vision, which he slowly started to appreciate; anything was better than Koko's face.

"_Hey_, Kyouhei. How's the little six year-old?" The dark-eyed girl teased as she harshly "pet" him on the head. Kyouhei recoiled back in fear and tried to run from the girl. She merely laughed and grabbed him by the collar, deciding to further torture her new punching bag.

Hugh sighed and shook his head at the display of violence in the corner. Thankfully, he had situated himself with Mei, Will, and the other twins, who were, (surprisingly because of Will) very polite. Mei seemed to make friends with the twins (no surprise there) and immediately began chatting with them with a certain sparkle to her blue eyes. Hugh held back a smile when he saw how happy Mei was to be at his party.

"So! Vampire Boy!" _How_ exactly did he find out about that?_!_ "What kind of stuff are we gonna do?" Will casually asked, dark sapphire eyes wandered the room lazily.

Hugh decided it was best to ignore the nickname and focus on the question he was just asked. The spikey haired boy cleared his throat to speak. "I think my mom and dad had something with the pokemon going on out back… and there's food in the kitchen. We also have some games to play."

Will stuffed his hands in his short pockets. "Hm. Cool! You better open my gift, too! Mei helped me out, actually…" Will reddened out of embarrassment and motioned to the fragile box set apart from the other presents. Hugh stared at it, suddenly interested in Will's present, now that he knew Mei helped.

Hugh's red eyes wandered until settling on Taichi and Van conversing with Mei. He wondered when and how they suddenly got so acquainted. **(1)**

Van's hands supported his body on either side as he yawned and watched his ponytail brother converse with the younger brunette girl. It would make sense that they would get along; both happen to be the more introverted, younger sibling of their respected twin duos. Van thought it was nice to see his brother gain a friend. Taichi's dark blue eyes sparkled, almost in sync with Mei's lighter blue eyes.

It was nice to get a break from Taichi; Van did not like too much work for him, anyways.

Taichi was proud of himself for keeping a conversation. It was easy to find a friend in Mei. She was much easier to talk to than Kyouhei, who screamed at him whenever he saw the white blonde twin…

"So, how are your Gracidea flowers doing?" He asked, recalling seeing them earlier on.

Mei smiled. "They're still growing very healthy! I'm so glad, too. Sawsbuck also likes my flower garden." Her fingers wound together at the thought of her precious garden. To be honest, Mei was a sucker for pretty items and colors like the flowers. She recently received a book about flower meanings she'd have to look into later…

"Okay, everyone! The backyard is ready, let's go!" Hugh's mom came in, her pigtails bouncing like a child's. Mei and Kyouhei's mom was fixing her tight bun while holding the door open for the toddlers to rush outside.

Kyouhei saw this as a chance to escape Koko, and grabbed Mei's hand while fleeing to the safety of the adults. Koko laughed at the affect she put on the poor boy, and jogged on afterward. Taichi and Van looked at the door, at each other, and followed Koko out (with Van going at a slightly slower pace than his younger twin).

This left Hugh, the lovable bluenette birthday boy, and Will, the band-aid obsessed, chubby boy with orange hair. Once looking at each other, they knew neither of them wanted to be the last kid out. Hugh, thinking quickly, ducked from Will's incoming tackle (which would've crushed the poor, skinnier boy) and thanked himself for his swift running.

Once outside, Hugh gazed in wonder at the balloons and the congregation of both the party attendees and their pokemon. Hugh smiled to himself and rushed over to get a seat.

Shortly after, Will joined them, looking flustered and feeling resentment toward the vampire boy. With everyone gathered, Hugh's mother clapped her hands together.

"Okay, everyone! Before we can eat, we should get ourselves hungry first! So, we have a large jump rope to play! Do you have the music?" The brown eyed woman looked toward the screen door, where a white blonde mother was holding a radio in her arms. Mei and Kyouhei's bespectacled mother helped the woman take it to a table where it could be plugged in and used.

Hugh's father began to guide the children to the concrete patio. "Let's go, everyone!" The group of children rushed to the jump rope. The twins' mothers held each end of the rope while Hugh's parents manned the radio.

"Whoo~" They all cheered and clapped to the tune of the music playing.

Mei's POV

I was the first to jump into the rope.

It was pretty easy, really! You just have to time it right with the beat! I raised my hands and giggled. Apparently this was a sign for the others to come in. Koko jumped in after me, and we held each other's hands and tried to jump together. It was a ton of fun, even though I know how scary Koko can be.

After that, Taichi got in on my side. He was nervous, like he wasn't sure if he could get in. Koko and I cheered him on (well actually Koko was yelling at him to hurry up). We all jump roped together for a while, until I decided to drop out. That was a sign for Will to jump in, and he did. Koko started to get angry because he was taking up a lot of room, so she got out, mumbling something about Will.

Kyo got in right after **(2)** and started singing and he tried to swing Taichi around, but my new friend ended up out of the ring. Hugh got in as a new song started. The rope was going faster; so fast I was worried about Will because he seemed tired. I was gonna say something, but Koko dragged him out first, smashed a bottle of water in his face, and got in his place. Will probably turned red a bit as he thanked her, really quietly.

"Sorry? Didn't hear you, Will!"

"I SAID THANK YOU!"

I covered my face with my arm and switched out with Kyo. I turned to look at Hugh while my buns bounced—it felt weird, but it was okay. I really like the bun style, actually. Maybe when I grow my hair out—

"—Mei," Hugh's voice brought me back to the party, and I found out that I was stepping on the jumprope.

"…Oops…" I felt really bad about stopping the cycle, but I got off quietly and brushed myself off. Hugh smiled at me and told me it was okay.

I took his word for it.

_3rd Person POV_

As the kids finished their game, Hugh's dad rushed inside to get some juice for the kids, who would soon realize their dying thirst and request some refreshment in their childlike whine.

"Here we go! Juice, water, or chocolate milk?" He called, holding the tray of treasures.

Mei and Kyouhei, being health fanatics (or just brought up by them…**(3)**) chose to grab the bottles of water, which looked very appealing with the condensation on the surface glittering in the bright sun. Hugh was handed some grape juice, a secret favorite for the red-eyed boy.

"Vampire! He's drinking blood!"

"That's purple!"

The twins Taichi and Van preferred chocolate milk above everything else, and they comically created "milk-staches" from their drink. Koko enjoyed lemonade, something that didn't surprise most of the kids.

"Sour… just like her…"

The poor soul who mumbled that quickly regretted his words.

Will sat happily on a chair, sipping his apple juice. As refreshing as water was, what the redhead boy truly enjoyed was the classic favorites.

The three mothers watched the children, their own lemonade at the hands. Hugh's red-eyed father took off his beanie for a bit to cool down before he got the next part ready. The pokemon were nearly done resting in a separate room with Kana in the middle. Her father's eyes brightened and his smile showed his own form of tender fatherly love **(4)**. He quietly stepped in with his socks to pick up the Shelmet and Karrablast, AKA Ritchie and Tabitha. They would be needed along with Mei and Kyouhei's parent's Sawsbuck and Tympole. He gave Kana a gentle kiss to the forehead before leaving the baby in the room to sleep.

Ritchie shuddered awake. Through his heavy eyes, he noticed he was moving. Out of his peripherals, so was Ritchie's friend, Tabitha the Karrablast. After a few more seconds, he realized he was in his trainer's arms, walking outside to where many young humans were lounging on the outdoor patio. Ritchie sighed. Today would be crazy.

. . .

Mei sat innocently between Koko and Kyouhei on the swining bench, unaware of the tension quickly rising between the two children. Kyouhei kept Mei close by holding her hand, as if it would protect her from the sneering Koko. Mei was content just swinging with her friends and brother.

"H-Hey… doesn't it seem like Koko and Kyouhei are gonna rip each other up anytime soon?" Taichi asked, already shaking from anxiety. Hugh looked at him, then at the trio on the bench.

"…They'll be fine." Hugh restrained himself from getting too raged on his birthday, and instead focused his attention on the screen door, where his father was currently coming out holding two pokemon.

"Okay, kids! We're gonna play with the pokemon now, so…?" The man with the beanie turned expectantly towards the brunette woman with the bun and glasses, who took out two pokeballs containing Sawsbuck and Tympole.

The pokemon cried out, and all the children "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at the sight.

Mei and Kyouhei's mother rubbed Sawsbuck's neck. "This is Deirdre. I've had her since a Deerling, hence her nickname," Tympole jumped into the woman's arms. "And this is my husband's Tympole, an egg he got a few years back. I believe he named it Torpus. He's very cute, huh?" Torpus giggled and hopped up to each of the children.

"Wow! Torpus is so cute~"

"I want one when I'm older!"

"Oh yeah! That's Tympole's nickname, Torpus. I forgot! Deirdre too, hehe…"

The twins' mother stood up and got a good look at the children laughing happily with the pokemon. "How about they just go out there and play and bond with the pokemon?"

Hugh's mother agreed, "We've got some soccer balls and a swing set with a slide—well, either way, it'll give you a chance to play. Go! Have some fun! Mei's mother will go and watch you while we go get the food and the tables set."

The children cheered and ran towards the grass area for some fun.

. . .

Van decided it was best for him to be where it was most natural—sitting down, on a swing. He closed his blue eyes and basked in the warm sun on his eyelids. So content, so peaceful, so lax, compared to—

"MY NAME IS WILL! AND I AM YOUR RULER!" Van opened one eye and saw Will, riding on Deirdre's back, arms raised as if he was Simba with the wind blowing majestically through his mane…

Koko, who was light enough to also be on Deirdre's back pulled him off from the Sawsbuck's neck and back to sitting down like a normal human. "Will, _please_."

"But Ko~ko!"

"No."

"Poo…"

Van smiled at the two, what a funny duo. He turned his attention towards Kyouhei and Hugh, who were racing each other on the climbing wall to get up and then slide down. It was a tense race… they pushed and shoved, but Hugh made the winning slide! Torpus almost leaped onto Hugh's head when Kyouhei saved it from getting attacked by his prickly hair.

"I wouldn't get near that head if I were you, buddy. Hugh's hair is sca~ry!" The brunette shouted that last part just for his future rival to hear. Hugh snapped his head around from Taichi and Mei who were congratulating him to glare with his crimson eyes, a large part of the very reason he was dubbed "Vampire Boy".

"Kyaa! Mom, Hugh's scaring me!"

"Didn't you just say his hair was scary, too?"

"Ah!" Kyouhei pretty much leaped out of the play tower when he saw Hugh running up to grab him. With no time to waste, Kyouhei sicked Torpus on Hugh, which slowed him down enough for Kyouhei to conveniently "slip out" and "use the restroom". Right.

Mei and Taichi watched the boys with deadpan expressions. They both agreed that Kyouhei's spontaneous personality was definitely a foil to Hugh's serious yet competitive nature.

Ritchie and Tabitha walked up to the two of them, looking a bit shy but eager to meet the two. Mei took Shelmet in her arms and cradled him like a mother would her child. Tabitha, while blushing, seemed to shout something before crawling up Taichi's outstretched arm. She seemed to blush and cross her arms, trying to look annoyed but Taichi knew better **(5)**. He smiled, laughed, and rubbed her head as a sign of acceptance. Tabitha whined out in response, but made no move to harm him.

Using his constantly puckered lips, Ritchie seemed to have a conversation with the six year old girl. It was mostly one-sided, but he enjoyed it either way. Shelmet then tried to give her kisses to show affection like a dog would lick its master, but she laughed at the tickles and pulled him away.

"Haha! Silly Ritchie~" She set him down and the four started to pass around a ball.

Mei and Kyouhei's mother watched them all with sentimental eyes. She hoped they'd become good pokemon trainers as they get older.

. . .

The blue-haired woman with childlike bangs wiped a bead of sweat from her head. It took a while to get the children to their seats, but with a few tugs, bribes, and the scent of Hugh's father's burgers did the trick. Mei, Van, Will, Hugh, Koko, Taichi, and Kyouhei sat down in that specific order around a coffee table in the living room, watching a pokemon musical.

Will's mustard breath could be detected a mile away with the amount of shouting he was doing—he was really into this particular musical. It was about a group of misfit pokemon: a talkative Patrat, a fiery Herdier, a misunderstood Trubbish, and their leader, Pansage, on a journey to escape the orphanage and find a home—with singing and dancing the whole way.

Koko, Hugh, and Taichi enjoyed the dramatic adventure of a brother and sister Pidove who grow and evolve over time and become executives in their family's business and rise to the top of the business world, despite the evil Escavalier getting in the way.

Mei and Van were enjoying all of them, but one they especially liked was the pirate musical about a stowaway Roggenrola who boarded a pirate ship and hid there for weeks with the help of a female Frillish, only to be caught in the end by Captain Carracosta.

Once they finished the last musical and most everything was cleaned up, Koko got up and stretched. "Ah, I kind of want to stay inside a bit more." She yawned. Mei, Will, and Taichi nodded in agreement. Van was already taking a nap—something he always did after eating, and still hadn't gotten over yet.

Hugh nodded. "Okay. We have some board games. Da~d!" Cue beanie man entering. "What kind of board games do we have here?"

The unshaven man tapped his prickly chin. He "Aha!"-ed and made his way to a secluded corner, and brought out a pile of boxes.

Kyouhei went down to search through the mess of board games. "There's Twister, Scrabble, Clue, Guess Who…"

Will raised his hand, as if in class. Kyouhei pointed to him, definitely not used to being so… teacher-like.

"I wanna arm wrestle!" He proclaimed. The other looked at him with a "You're-Joking-Right?" look. Will got discouraged pretty quickly, and set his arm down. This would not do for Mei, so she decided to humor the boy with dark blue eyes.

"I'll arm wrestle you, W-Will…" Mei got a bit nervous, being the only one talking in the room. She peered at her sockless toes, squirming around on the wooden floor. Will smiled and stood up. His large, chubby body intimidated the young, blue-eyed girl.

"We have to get on the table!" Will took Mei by the hand with his meaty fingers, but Mei felt happy to have a friend with such comforting hands. They sat down in front of each other. Will gave her the leer similar to a pokemon, and Mei smiled back, very uncomfortable in front of the seven year-old. He held his hand out, and she took her right hand with his left.

"One! Two! Three… Go!" Kyouhei announced, and either side began to push to win. Will thought this was going to be a cinch—such scrawny arms wouldn't defeat him, right?

Wrong.

Mei has always had this unnatural, boundless strength within her—she could lift relatively heavy objects with her arms, and ever since her father discovered this, he had been working on her upper body strength ever since. Mei was not going down without a fight.

Still, Will had the upper hand, being of a larger size. He was also a pretty strong person himself. Blue eyes bored into darker blue eyes as they struggled to get the upper hand.

'_She's tougher than I thought! I—' _Will thought, but was cut off by a bang on his arm.

Mei had pushed his arm down, and was declared the winner. The band aid boy could only gape at her impressive figure. A form of respect grew in the pit of his stomach for her.

. . .

Hugh felt awkward.

Scratch that.

_Everyone_ felt awkward.

After the arm wrestling, they went on to play Guess Who, with Kyouhei and Taichi as the final two, leaving Taichi the winner and master of the guessing game. Connect 4 with Koko versus Hugh was no better. Koko quickly became competitive, and Hugh made an astonishing defeat.

Now, it seemed, that the gang wanted to play Twister. Van woke up and decided to "participate" by spinning the wheel and calling out the colors.

On the mat was Hugh, Kyouhei, and Mei. Already, Kyouhei was in a tight spot, with Hugh stretching far over him to reach right hand blue. Mei had to reach under Kyouhei, but she was directly in front of Hugh's face, which was quite frankly unnerving for them all. Meanwhile, Koko laughed somewhat sadistically at the display. Hugh almost barked at her to shut it. Taichi's face flushed slightly watching the odd display of his friends. He sat by his twin brother, Van, who monotonously called out the next color.

"Right foot, yellow." The trio groaned as they shifted to reach the yellow. Hugh didn't have to move, but Kyouhei had to find a way to move without falling and crushing Mei's hand. Mei's foot reached forward, leaving her in a form that would make her appear to be in the middle of a side split, where legs were spread out and her arms in front.

"Left hand, green." Van called out next. This was bad for Kyouhei and the gang. No way would they make it, but there was no way they'd lose yet. Each child attempted to reach for the green, but it resulted in one slip up with the feet before Hugh came tumbling down on the twins.

Once Hugh opened his crimson eyes again, he saw Mei's shoulder. He found he was sprawled over them both, with Kyouhei's head on Mei's stomach and Hugh overlapping them both. The spikey haired boy quickly moved away from them, blushing a bit too hard.

"Wa~h! Hugh, did you lose _again_?"

"Shut up, it was _your_ fault, Kyouhei!"

. . .

_Hugh's POV_

After we played a few more games, my dad told us we should go have a race outside while the sun was setting. I wasn't so sure, but Mei seemed pretty interested, so I guess it wasn't so bad. I walked out with her after Kyouhei was chased out by Koko on to the front lawn. Van and Will were laughing at them, and Taichi went to go potty.

Mei looked at me with wide, blue eyes. "I love the sunset! Orange and red is a nice color, huh?" She stared at the sky and the clouds. They were pretty gorgeous. I could even still see the blue, too. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hm… bright blue is the best… but I don't mind a sunset." I turned to her and smiled a bit. She turned her head when her brother said something. I looked to where she saw them. Kyouhei, Koko, Van, and Will were on the sidewalk. Koko had a mean look on her face, and Kyouhei was trembling, but he stayed strong.

"Hm? What's going on out here?" The boy twin's mom walked out holding Torpus, Tabitha, and Ritchie. Where was Deirdre? She looked at me and answered like she read my mind, "Deirdre is out back, getting some water. Sawsbuck need to drink a ton of water, especially after all that exercise!" We all laughed nervously, especially Will and Koko.

"We wanna have a race! I want to race against Koko!" Kyouhei said. Good, he's getting braver. If he's going to be a good brother, he needs to be fearless one day! Even against girls like Koko.

Koko scoffed and crossed her arms. "Tch, like _that's_ gonna happen. I'm _fastest_ in my grade," –_No, I thought that was Angela!-_ Will was smacked over the head. "_I_. Am. The fastest. In our grade." Did Koko not like this Angela girl? Who _was_ she, anyways? I thought I'd ask Will later.

Kyouhei punched his fist in the air. "Let's go then!"

Taichi and Van's mom was standing on the other side of the sidewalk, where it made a corner. Koko and Kyouhei were on the other side of the sidewalk, bent down and ready. I sat next to Van and Mei on the grass in front of my house, waiting for the whistle to be blown by Taichi who was standing by the two racers.

The whistle was blown, and Koko and Kyouhei were off. I was shocked to see Kyouhei run so fast; I didn't know he was good at running.

"Kyo is actually a lot faster than I am in running, but he doesn't race like this too often! Koko's pretty swift, too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she looks so light!" Mei explained. I looked at her, then looked back at the two of them. They were pretty evenly matched, but that wouldn't do for them. In a final attempt, Kyouhei tried to move even faster than before, just barely making it before Koko.

Koko stomped the ground and almost had a tantrum, but she got over it when Kyouhei held out his hand to shake. I nodded my head.

"Wa~h, good sportsmanship from Kyouhei? Wow, I didn't know he was that kind of guy!" Van yawned and stretched out. What was 'sportsmanship' again?

Mei nodded. "Kyouhei likes everyone to be happy, even the sore losers!" She gave a big smile to her brother, who waved back. I watched them, feeling good about myself.

It's pretty obvious that without me, Kyouhei wouldn't be such a good brother to Mei as he could be. **(6).**

. . .

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Tabitha the Karrablast was awed at the display of speed. She knew she was definitely not a fast pokemon, which was why she was so impressed (and a bit jealous) by how the humans were able to run at speeds she could never be able to do.

On the other hand, Ritchie gave her a knowing look, which made her stumble on her thoughts and stutter out excuses in pokemon-talk. Ritchie was also interested in the race. His trainer, the red-eyed man with the beanie, had told him he would evolve into an Accelgor, which happened to be a pokemon with high speed stats. Someday, Ritchie would be even faster than Kyouhei and Koko.

Koko picked up Tabitha to take her back into the house. Tabitha wanted to suppress a giggle because the purple-haired girl was blushing slightly at Kyouhei's kind acts of sportsmanship. This giggle did not go unnoticed by Koko, who proceeded to give Tabitha the harshest glare one would give a pokemon without it rushing away to hide. Karrablast squealed in shock and tried to hide in her shell, wishing she had a helmet-shell like Ritchie.

Meanwhile, Will forced said Shelmet on Van, who had barely lifted a finger at all during the party. Ritchie was about 17 lbs, which was a harsh challenge for the shorter-haired twin, but somehow he managed. Ritchie sighed at the lack of brute strength this boy obtained.

"Hey, I see you, Ritchie. I don't like heavy weights, I like sleeping!" Van complained, but his cry fell on deaf ears when the last of the children already went inside.

"Don't leave me he~re!" He cried. Ritchie rolled his eyes and dragged himself and Van to the door, giving up on the poor, lazy boy.

Once everyone was settled and sitting at the table, Hugh's mother decided it was time for cake. Hugh sat in the middle of Will and Kyouhei. Mei, Taichi, and Torpus the Tympole were on Kyouhei's side, and Koko (with Karrablast on her lap), Van, and Ritchie on Will's side. The adults stood outside the circle of children, cameras at the ready. The lights were turned dark as Hugh's mother brought in the lighted cake with six candles.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Hugh, who merely gave them a serious look, but inside he was as happy as any other 6 year old boy would be.

He made a wish and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered while Hugh's mother took the cake to cut it for the kids.

Meanwhile, Kyouhei slipped out of his chair and under the table to go upstairs and look for a certain child he knew was _somewhere_ in the house. Kyouhei crawled around and would've hummed a theme song if he hadn't forgotten how it went. He peered into every room until finding it—the room was painted a soft yellow pastel, and there was a crib, a drawer, and a little couch of toys in the corner. Kyouhei looked out once more before slipping inside.

The brown-eyed toddler tip-toed into the room, wary of the myriad of items he could possibly step on. Once he made it to his destination, Kyouhei shyly peeked his eyes into the crib, and found Kana asleep. He sighed and straightened out, this time looking directly at her.

It felt like he hadn't seen her in ages because of how different she looked. Her hair was growing in nice and thick, and in a light brown color. While he couldn't see her eyes, he could tell they were large, and probably starry and curious. He remembered her eyes being a brown color, similar to his own. Her skin was pasty and still pale. Kana probably still hadn't gotten very much sunlight yet. Kyouhei closed his eyes and listened to the tune of her breathing. He could tell her voice was cute and childlike with her breaths. The room was filled with a calming atmosphere. He admired Hugh's little sister a bit more before going to walk outside—when Kana's own father stopped him.

"Not even a year old and _already_ boys are sneaking into my daughter's room," He teased. Kyouhei waved his hands, signaling that that wasn't the case, but the older man knew he was just messing with Kyouhei.

"M-Mr. Hugh's dad! I just wanted to see Kana… haha?" For some reason, Kyouhei felt a different kind of fear from seeing Hugh's dad…

The man nodded sarcastically. "Ri~ght." He tousled Kyouhei's hair before reaching into Kana's crib to pick up said child, who happened to be gripping a Purrloin doll. "I think it's time Hugh's little sister celebrated brother's 6th birthday!" Kana yawned and stretched out in her father's arms, still dazed from her nap.

Kyouhei's face brightened and he nodded quickly before bounding out before them to go see the other kids.

'_I wonder if Hugh will get mad at me… oh well~'_

Hugh was definitely frustrated. He didn't want to bother his little sister with his party, but since his father brought her out, he decided to let it go… for now. Besides, Mei looked pretty excited to see Kana, who was starting to fully awaken. Kyouhei would be forgiven, but that didn't stop Hugh from giving him a few dark looks before focusing his attention on Kana.

"She's so cute, Hugh! Hi, Kana, I'm Mei~" The group sat on the ground with the cake. Kana was currently staring curiously into Mei's eyes. Mei held her small, chubby, soft hands and let the baby play with her clothes and hair.

Taichi shyly scooted next to Mei, hoping to meet Hugh's sister as well. "H-Hello… my name is Taichi, you're Kana, right?" Kana let out a garble of words and approved of the boy with the ponytail. All of the children were mesmerized by the innocence and adorableness of Hugh's little sister.

Torpus waddled up to her somehow and introduced itself to her.

"Tympole Tym!" Kana's eyes sparkled and clapped at Torpus's introduction. There seemed to be a spell cast on the room where no one could interrupt the peace.

"I never knew Hugh's sister was this cute!" Pout from Koko, and a snicker from Tabitha.

Will grinned dumbly. "I'll lend her some band aids someday~" Hugh insisted she'd never get hurt.

Van ended up laying down with Kana on the blanket and Tympole in her lap. The adults decided it was time for the last part of the party: the presents.

. . .

Kana was happily placed in Taichi and Van's mother's lap, with Torpus right by her, seemingly singing some kind of song. Hugh was placed in a large comforter, holding his first present. Sitting around him were his friends (subjects) giving him anticipated looks.

The present happened to be a fairly large and heavy box. A tag noted it was from Taichi and Van, whose faces looked more excited than the others.

Hugh gave them a smile and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a box containing a Durant remote-controlled robot. Hugh's eyebrows were raised. He had wanted a toy robot…

"What do you think? Van got pretty excited about getting it, so I hope it's okay." Taichi elaborated. It was hard to believe his older brother got excited over anything, but Van was smiling at him as well, so Hugh took it as truth.

Koko handed him the next bag—which happened to be her own—and gracefully sat back down to watch the show.

Hugh took out the card, and after he read, it, looked inside to see DVDs of the Pokemon Battle Tournaments, and Hugh nearly drooled holding the copies. He put them away and murmured a thank you to the snakelike girl. She crossed her arms and appeared to be smug about her present. Next up was Will's present, the fragile box was carefully opened with the help of Hugh's mother, and the present was revealed to be—

"A miniature mobile Klinklang alarm clock? With a _picture frame_?_!_" Hugh's mother exclaimed. Hugh was enchanted by the shiny silver, which reflected his face back at him. There was a clock face, and a small frame. It was so dainty, and Hugh secretly adored it.

Will rubbed his head. "Hehe… yeah, Mei helped me pick it out, actually… so…" He trailed off. Hugh looked at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Will." Hugh replied, extremely sincerely. Will looked up with a grateful look in his eyes. The clock was set aside for the next present, which was the large, suspicious box taller than Hugh himself…

Mei grunted and carried it in front of the birthday boy, and patiently waited for him to open it. Kyouhei seemed to have disappeared from the group… but where?

Hugh opened the top of the box, and found… a coupon? Confused, he turned to Mei, who stared wide-eyed at him.

"Another one of Kyouhei's pranks, I guess…" Hugh muttered.

All of a sudden, Hugh was pulled into the box by a dark hand, and got carried away by an unknown figure. The kids watched Hugh get thrown into the restroom with the box, and the person, revealed to be Kyouhei in a mask, held the door closed.

"Hu~gh! To get your _real_ present, we need you to dress in that outfit, please!"

It was silent for a few seconds until Hugh shouted out and banged against the door. "I. Am. _Not._ Wearing this."

"Yes you a~re!" Cue more strangled shouts from the red-eyed boy. Mei felt bad for her friend for getting trapped.

"Y-You don't have to, Hugh… but, w-we kind of need you to…"

"…Fine."

A few minutes later, Hugh was finished changing into the costume Kyouhei supplied him with. During that time, the rest of the guests were getting prepared, as well.

"This is too well-thought out, Kyouhei. How…?"

"Dad helped us."

"…Oh."

Once Hugh was ready, his stomach dropped ten feet when finally signaling his finish. Someone shuffled to open the door, and as it turned out, it was Taichi—in a butler costume?_!_

Taichi still had on his trademark ponytail, but it was neater than before, and Hugh swore he could've been the Striaton Gym Leader's long lost brother with the outfit. Taichi also looked surprised to see Hugh.

"Hu—"

"Don't. Just… do what you need to do…" Taichi fiercely nodded and led him towards the living room, where Kyouhei and Mei's mom and Taichi and Van's mom seemed to be conversing in a proper manner, as if they were at a five-star restaurant. They giggled a bit when they saw Hugh's outfit, but said nothing. Hugh "tch"-ed and was led to the couch, where Van slept in a sultan's outfit—turban and all.

"Sultan! Here's the birthday boy you requested!" Taichi saluted. Van stretched awake and stared lazily at Hugh.

Smirking a bit at the sight of Hugh, Van gave out his orders: "Evil! Take this one to the dungeon!" Taichi bowed and dragged Hugh to the large restroom again, this time, he found that he wasn't alone. Will in a jailer's outfit was sitting in the tub. He looked up at Hugh and waved at him enthusiastically.

"Finally! A cellmate! What did they lock you in for, your clothes?" Hugh wished people would stop commenting on his outfit—it was embarrassing enough already.

Taichi locked him in. "You'll stay here until the _torturer_ comes." Hugh gulped.

_I have a feeling I know who _that _one is…_

"Nooo! Not her, please!" Will screamed out in fear, which was pretty believable. It was almost as if he was truly scared…

Hugh sat and waited for a bit while making conversation with his "cellmate". There was a question he still wanted to ask Will, anyways.

"Will, who exactly is this 'Angela' girl? And why does Koko hate her?" He asked bluntly. Will looked up and laughed a bit.

"Angela's this really pretty girl in our grade. She's really nice, and really fast, too. Koko used to be the fastest until Angela transferred in from Johto and became, well, extremely popular. She's never been mean to Koko, but I think Koko's just jealous~ Haha, I guess who wouldn't? Angela could be a model, that's how pretty she could be." Hugh raised an eyebrow. _That_ pretty, huh? **(7).**

A scraping at the door was noticed. The two boys whipped their heads around, and who else but Koko in a dark cape and a psychotic expression appeared. "Boys… PREPARE TO DIE!" She jumped them, and the two scrambled to move from her. "How _dare_ you speak her name!"

"Well, actually—" Whack. Poor Will.

Hugh twitched. Was she acting? Or was this serious Koko frustration? The next few seconds were foggy for the boy. He remembered Koko going for him, until a red and yellow figure stopped her and pulled Hugh and Will out the door and into a safe area. When Hugh opened his eyes again, he saw Mei, masked, in a heroine outfit, standing, well, heroically above him. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Am I dreaming, Mei?" He asked. She dropped her "cool" attitude and smiled cutely at him.

"I'm pretty sure you're awake! I like your costume, by the way~" She complimented.

He blushed in response. "Hn… It's so embarrassing…" She cocked her head in confusion.

"What's so embarrassing about—"

A door slammed open, and the most ridiculous thing marched into the room. Hugh guessed that it was Kyouhei, but he was dressed like a prince—cape, crown, everything.

"Majestic May! Nice job! We have the vampire!" In any other situation, Hugh would've gotten angry, but he couldn't object this time. Hugh was _literally_ in a vampire outfit—a high collared cape, blood trails, fake teeth…

"Hey. Kyouhei. _King_ Kyouhei, sorry. But… _what was the point of this?_!" Hugh shouted out. His princely friend merely smirked and led Hugh to the kitchen with Mei trailing behind.

Kyouhei pointed to the door. "Your _real_ present is in there, my vampire!" Hugh looked at him oddly before deciding to go on in, why not?

The door was closed behind him, but all Hugh could pay attention to was the lighted cupcake on the table, and his mother and father with Kana in a dim room, smiling at him, quiet. Kana reached out towards her brother, expecting a hug. Hugh's red eyes widened.

"Wow, your sister's brave for reaching out to a vampire like that." His father commented, and this time, the beanie was off, revealing his buzzed brown hair. Hugh's mother widened her welcoming smile.

"Kyouhei and Mei thought it'd be nice if we just had a personal family moment for a while, I'm not sure why, this was supposed to be a party. But Kyouhei wanted it so Kana could spend some time with you."

Never in his life was Hugh _this_ thankful to someone. Well, he was only six.

"R-Really? Not Mei?"

"Oh, Mei was a part of it, but Kyouhei suggested it first. Kana likes the idea too, it seems." Hugh sat down in his chair, and Kana was set on his lap, wanting to hug her elder brother. Hugh was silent the whole time.

His father added, "Let's have a little family party of our own, okay? Go ahead, blow out the 6." Hugh didn't know what to wish for. All he could do was blow the candle out and enjoy the rest of his birthday with his little sister and his parents.

. . .

**Yup. So… the guests left after that, and Hugh got to spend a quiet night with his family. How nice of Kyouhei? How cheesy? How OOC? Was Kyo really that compassionate? **

**Well, 6 year olds are full of surprises ;)**

**Loong chapter. Loooong chapter. :o AND…. BW2 is out! The official names are Rosa and Nate, how cute, right? I'm gonna keep it the Japanese names, though. **

_**And **_**I'm changing the name of the story to "Let the Memories Resonate" Hehehehe ;)**

**(1)- **_**No**_**, Hugh's not jealous… psh… well, interpret it any way you like.  
(2)- Kyouhei's scared of Koko ;)  
(3)- In my head, somehow, Kyouhei and Mei's parents are like health freaks. And exercise freaks.  
(4)- Tender fatherly love turns into overprotective father who-never-lets-her-have-a-bf-until-30  
(5)- Taichi probably guessed that Tabitha is a tsundere~ Mean on the outside, sweet on the inside! Better explained on TV Tropes if you don't know.  
(6)- And we get more of Hugh's slightly inflated ego~ Only with his brother complex XD Jk, I doubt he's got **_**that**_** big of a bro complex…  
(7)- Angela is a random OC I might bring up later on, just in case I need extra characters… I also have two others I made up to use when I need to. **

**Soo? Review? Were the OCs okay? Are they funny enough? And did you know the costume Mei and Kyouhei wore are acutally part of the game? Yeah, cool, huh? **


	7. Omake1: Mei's (Daily) Misadventures

**Hello everyone! This is a little filler chapter, just kind of like an omake… kinda. Basically, it's just an average day for a 6 year-old Mei. Ha. Rhyming. This was kind of weirdly done, sorry. I wasn't sure how I was going about this, but the italic part of the story is like narration of what Mei usually does.**

**After this, the timeskip! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Mei/Rosa, Kyouhei/Nate, Hyuu/Hugh, or anything else related to Pokemon.**

_Before we do the actual mini-chapter, I thought I'd share an interesting fact about each of the characters. It helps me, too. XD And if you're interested, read it too?_

Kyouhei's favorite sports are soccer, racing, and lacrosse. While currently he just runs and passes around a soccer ball, he'd like to actually join teams for these sports.

Mei's favorite flower is the poppy. She has a mini-garden in the window outside her room specifically for her yellow poppies, which she lovingly nurtures.

Hugh (when no one is looking) enjoys sneaking into Kana's room when she's napping. He believes she has a gorgeously serene face, and he wishes to enjoy it (while it lasts).

Erene is the name of Mei and Kyouhei's mother. She is the reason for Mei's love of flowers, as she was similar to Mei in that way.

Mei and Kyouhei's dad is called Hayato. He was a skilled battler back in the day, and even traveled with Lt. Surge of Vermilion City in Kanto for a while.

Jaclyn is Hugh and Kana's mother. She's very imaginative, and a bit of a bookworm and a sucker for any inspirational, deep, emotionally moving story. She has read many of Shauntal's works.

Hugh and Kana's father, Nico, used to be a sculptor back in the day. He captured Jaclyn's heart at 15 years old; they had been going to different high schools, but it seemed to be attraction at first sight.

Van, the older twin, and the one with shorter white blonde hair, had to deal with Taichi's cries as a baby. His mother states this is why he is constantly falling asleep.

Taichi, the younger twin with the small ponytail, has a small obsession with comics. He began his collection on his 6th birthday, and has so far collected half of his first comic series.

Will has a very strong drive to learn tuba. This motivation began when he met his adoptive older sister, a 12 year old mute named Nanako. She adores playing the piano, but is rather timid. This was Will's option to get close to her (besides, he always thought the tuba was cool).

Koko is actually from Hoenn. With a small family of just her parents and herself, she moved to Unova. She still visits all of her aunts, uncles, and grandparents, and always comes back unable to speak in anything but her accent for a while. She can also roll her R's.

Kana had quickly learned to crawl. No one knows where exactly she got it from, but ever since she's learned to crawl, she's been following Tabitha around. It makes the Karrablast nervous.

**Lol that took up a lot. Either way, I actually named the parents! :O Hahaha~ Well, there's that. **

Mei's (Daily) Misadventures

_3__rd__ Person Pov ~ Mei (6 yrs old)_

_Mei is a deep sleeper. She can be rather difficult to wake up on schedule, but she normally wakes up early enough. It is Kyouhei's job to make sure she gets awake on time. _

Today, Kyouhei decided to wake her up by jumping on her bed and crashing cymbals together in a horrible fashion (this has led Hayato, his father, to believe that Kyouhei is most likely tone deaf). Mei gasped awake, and looked fearfully at her brother.

"Did something die, Kyo?"

"…No."

"Did we get hit by a car?"

"…Uh, no…"

The young girl sighed and hopped out of bed. "I heard this horrible noise! Was it—"

Her elder twin brother held up the cymbals. "Yeah."

Mei lowered her pointing finger. "…Oh."

_After Mei gets her hair and teeth brushed, she would change into a kind of exercise outfit: a tank top and shorts, pretty much. She would then roll out the yoga mat to stretch for the day. Erene, her mother, did yoga in the past, and showed Mei some safe moves that would stretch out her muscles. _

A blonde man with Mei's eyes came in. "Ah, Mei?"

Said girl looked up at her father while in the stretch. "Yeah Daddy?"

"Where's Kyou-Kyou?"

The double bun headed girl thought for a bit. "Hmm… he's probably hiding from you, Daddy. Did he take all of your boxers again?" Mei looked up innocently.

Hayato let out a strained laugh. "Yes, actually. Do you know where he's hiding, Mei?"

Mei tapped her chin and thought again. Bluntly, she answered him, "Does he know how to unlock the windows?"

_Once the morning chaos settles, Mei and Kyouhei go out for a jog around Aspertia. They had become very acquainted with the city since moving when they were 5 years old. The twins grew especially fond of the lookout, and they enjoyed playing hopscotch with the others there. There happened to be a Trainers School under construction there, which definitely got a few of the kids excited._

Mei and Kyouhei were taking a break outside the fences of the construction site. They couldn't tell what was going on, but they could see the frame of the building, which fueled them with enough imagination to begin guessing.

"Maybe it'll have a pool with Swanna!"

"No, I think there should be places to play and battle pokemon, Kyo."

The boy pouted. "But, a pool—"

"There's a lake just by our house, Kyo. I bet there are Swanna there!" Mei looked up to her brother, hopefully easing his worries. Kyouhei crossed his arms.

"…Fine enough." This widened her smile.

_After their jog, Mei and Kyouhei then become hungry enough to eat. When coming back home, their mother usually has breakfast ready. Mei prefers fruits and cereal, whereas Kyouhei enjoys hash browns and French toast. After breakfast, Mei and Kyouhei take care of their rooms and go on to do more personal things. Mei usually goes out to water the garden while Kyo watches television with Torpus the Tympole. _

Erene was washing the dishes in the kitchen when she heard a loud shout. She flinched and rushed to the other room, where the sight of it was bound to induce a migraine.

Kyouhei had the couch tipped over, and seemed to be either extremely happy or extremely pissed off. Either way, his face was red, and his shouting drowned out any whimpering coming from Torpus. Erene fought back a groan at her son's discord, and marched over to where he sat.

Kyouhei felt a cold chill, and found his mother looming over him, glasses hiding the emotion in her eyes (should he be grateful or nervous?).

"You're going to help me move this back. And no more T.V. today. You've had enough."

Mei, on the other hand, was enjoying herself quite comfortably as she hunched over the flowers to take care of them. The nutrients in the new soil she was putting in would help the plants grow, her father informed her. He happened to be working out there as well, with Deirdre the Sawsbuck guarding over their spot.

Hugh strode down the street (perfecting his "cool" walk) when he noticed Mei and her father leaned over in their flower garden patch. He tried to brush it off, but for some reason, he just couldn't ignore it. Hugh leaned his head over to peek at what they were doing. Mei seemed to be giggling, apparently, at her father, who looked petrified. Hugh remembered Deirdre from his party giving them a smug look. He smirked beneath the collar of his jacket, and continued on.

"The cool look doesn't suit you, Hugh. **(1)**"

"Sh-shut up!"

_After going on their own little journeys, Mei and Kyouhei go in for lunch. Mei enjoys a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch, whereas her brother ravages all the mac n cheese in sight. Once they finish lunch and walk and digest afterwards, Kyouhei usually goes off into his room for a nap, leaving Mei to her own devices. At this point in the day, Mei is thankful for a female friend (currently her only female friend) Koko to keep her company._

Mei and Koko were sitting against the railing by the outlook, licking on fudgesicles and staring at the clouds passing by. They usually didn't have much to talk about, being only 6 and 7 years old.

All of a sudden, Koko started to roll her r's. "Rrrr. Rrrrrrr. Rrrroller blades. Rrricardio, my papa. Rrrroll over. Rrrrrr."

Mei looked at her, amused. She never thought that the violent, scary snakelike girl would be as random as Will or Kyouhei could be.

The blue eyed girl tried rolling her r's herself, but she could never do it. "How do you do that?" Mei pondered.

Koko gave her a sidelong gaze. "Hn. It's parrrt of my accent. I don't usually say it as much, but I visited my family in the Hoenn rrregion earlierrr, so I can't stop." Mei cocked her head. She never really noticed Koko's accent before, until then. Koko seemed to notice this and explained. "I hide it most of the time. It's hard to understand with my accent." Mei nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess people can be different sometimes." She commented.

_Nothing truly interesting happens after Mei goes out. She usually just comes back home and reads for a while until dinnertime. For dinner, the parents usually decide what they want. Mei and Kyouhei consent to their request (mostly). They usually have healthy dinners to keep them in good shape. Afterwards, everything is cleaned up before they go off to shower and then sleep. _

_Kyouhei and Mei, when they moved here, insisted to share bedrooms. While Hayato and Erene knew this wouldn't be the case as they age (which is why there is an extra room for Kyouhei) they decided to let them share. Their beds are always pushed together thanks to their father, who doesn't mind doing it. It is by then that they've already changed and brushed their teeth._

Sleep, they must.

Mei and Kyouhei hugged their pillows close and were set back to back. Their mother stated this was cute, as if they were identical twins. Mei just saw this as a form of comfort from her older twin.

The brunette girl smiled into her Ducklett pillow. She could feel her brother's chest, breathing in and out. It was warm and reassuring to Mei. If she ever woke up thinking her teeth fell out, or if she just woke up and began to realize her fear of the dark, there would always be another person there to rub off her tears and smile at her shivering form. Kyouhei was her wall of support in that way.

"I love you, Kyo…" Mei murmured before she succumbed to sleep.

**D'aww, such cute sibling bonding! This was just supposed to be funny crack, but I guess I just HAD to make purpose out of this short thing. I'm not positive when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully next week or the week after, depending on my homework schedule.**

**(1)- You can decide who said this. Either way, it insulted him. But Hugh is definitely cool when he's older XD He just looks like a vampire most of the time…**

**This was kind of an awkward way to write the chapter. I was narrating while also telling some kind of story. Not sure what exactly what I was doing, tbh.**

**Review, eh?**


	8. Enter Angela and the PTS

**Whoo~ Finally, a time skip! So basically, Hugh, Mei, and Kyouhei are 9 years old. Kana is 4 years old. All the other OCs are 10. And we also get a new OC coming ;)**

**Haha I've been playing a ton of W2 (It's very informational for this story! I actually get ideas for stuff!) And my pokemon got Pokerus 0-0 Wow, weird, eh? Anyhow, it's an interesting little thing XD **

**I know this is very far away, but I think I'm gonna make Touya and Touko actually just friends, not bro and sis. Not sure why, really, but at least all those Chessshippers have hope? Haha~**

**Schooltime, kiddies~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

Enter Angela and the Pokemon Trainer School

_Kyouhei's POV ~ 9 years old_

During those three years of our lives, things changed a ton.

First of all, the Trainer School in our city was built. We met the principal, a small kind of guy named Mr. R, and his assistant, some blonde girl, Molly. Molly's his daughter apparently. She's too old to jump rope with us, but too young be a teacher. I never asked her age. Molly's the one we usually see around the place.

Then, a month before we even started school, Van and Taichi said they were moving away. Will and I were really shocked and sad to see them leave. Koko and Hugh got really angry and screamed at them (but then I saw later Koko hugging them goodbye and Hugh giving them a handshake). Mei was just about crushed to see them leave. Apparently, they went to go live in Virbank City with their second cousin and her family **(1)**.

Mom also started working at different Pokemon Centers. She said she wanted to learn about nursing and stuff, so she'd be gone for a few days to two weeks. It wasn't so bad, I guess, but we missed her a lot.

I think we all started to change a bit. I think Koko got meaner. Or maybe she's just really nasty to me…

We see Will dragging his tuba around a lot. He says he's practicing for his sister or something. Hugh was happy to hear that, so at least one of us was happy to listen to Will's tuba playing. Okay, he's not so bad. Mei tells me I'm jealous because I can't play if my life depended on it.

At seven years old, we graduated from kindergarten and started going to the Pokemon Trainer School **(2)**. It's a ton of fun, really! We learn a lot about the different types of pokemon and berries and stuff like that. I hope we learn some more stuff when we're older…

_3__rd__ Person POV_

A nine year-old Kyouhei and Hugh waited by Hugh's house for the rest of the group to come by so they could go to school. To pass the time, they decided to just talk for a bit.

Hugh traced pictures on the concrete on the ground. "So… where's Mei?"

Kyouhei ran his hand through his brunette locks and laughed. "Heh, funny story. Well, you know how Mei's hair got too long and thick to fit into those two buns?"

Hugh recalled Mei telling him how fast her hair would grow, similar to his own hair (he had to get it cut once a month to keep it from poking everyone). "Yeah?"

Kyouhei once again laughed, which was beginning to get on Hugh's nerves. "I know, I know, you want me to say it. Well, just this morning my mom found a hairstyle she saw that could work, so they're trying it out now. It takes longer to do, though." Hugh nodded.

"How is Mei? Are you treating her well?" Hugh gave the twin a side glance, which was much more of a warning glare that if Kyouhei had nothing to say a certain bluenette's rage would have to be unleashed. Hugh held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, Vampire Boy. Calm down, Mei's been fine! I just helped her out with the homework yesterday. She doesn't really understand the Dark-Psychic-Fighting triangle. Apparently Taichi was going to call her that day and she couldn't concentrate on anything." Kyouhei nonchalantly explained, hoping to subliminally put it in Hugh's mind that it was not the brunette's fault that Mei couldn't understand something.

"Hn. Did she understand it, then? That's a pretty important type advantage triangle." Kyouhei inwardly groaned. Hugh was too good at this.

"Yeah, she got it." Kyouhei grabbed a water bottle to clear his throat (and to avoid talking any more).

Hugh looked straight at the road again. "Good. You wanna know why else it's important?" Kyouhei looked over again, as this was new information to him.

Hugh's serious, red eyes made Kyouhei fidget a bit while under their stare. "It's because three of the Elite Four happen to specialize in those types." He whispered ominously, leaving Kyouhei stunned and suddenly out of something to say.

The elder twin always knew about the Unova League, but never smaller details, such as the Elite Four or the champion. In fact, he really didn't know what gyms there were out there, either.

"We should just get to school, Hugh…"

. . .

Kyouhei and Mei sat down for lunch at their usual table. They commented on the substitute teacher for class before Hugh came over with his own lunch.

"Yeah! He had this scary look on his face the whole time, I'm glad he didn't call on me." Kyouhei sighed.

Next to him, Mei nodded her head in agreement. "You know Sawyer, the boy next to me? He was trembling so much, I thought he was going to run out to pee himself!"

Hugh stopped behind them, interested in their conversation. The bluenette situated himself next to Mei and took out his sandwich. "You guys had a sub?"

The twins looked over his way. Kyouhei replied first. "Yeah, it was crazy. He wasn't a bad teacher, but I was worried he'd just yell at us the whole time…" Hugh crossed his arms in disapproval of the substitute teacher. The other two nervously laughed. Mei thanked Arceus**(3)** that Koko and Will were walking over to them with their lunch trays. She enthusiastically waved them over to sit across from them on the lunch table.

"Hi Koko! Hi Will! How's tuba lessons?" She asked. Koko gave Will a shove onto the bench before she sat down herself. It was obvious to the others that something wasn't going well for the purple haired girl.

Will rubbed his arm a bit and Kyouhei could see crocodile tears on the corner of his deep blue eyes. Kyouhei knew these were fake, because while Koko's punches and other forms of abuse could hurt, she was still quite stringy, and seeing as Will was more of a beefy boy, there was no way he could actually cry.

The brunette wondered why he wasn't a professor with that kind of logic.

"Ow… Koko, that's the third time you've done that today! I'm telling you, I didn't forget about walking Ms. Kentaro's dogs with you last Sunday! I was playing for Nanako. She was so happy I couldn't stop the song just then, so I kept going and repeating it. Then she started teaching me how to do sign language." Will pressed on the band aid on his cheek again to keep it from falling, and then dug into his lunchbox for the ravioli. Koko huffed and looked away from him.

"All I know is that I was waiting by my house for half an hour with three dogs who wouldn't. Shut. Up." Her gray eyes thinned and her expression contorted into a sneer.

Will tried to make her calm down, but nothing could appease her. The others knew it was a lost cause, as Koko could hold grudges for a fair amount of time.

They all laughed a bit before getting quiet and digging into their lunches. Yes, to Kyouhei, it _did_ feel weird. He pictured a pair of white blonde twins on either side of Will, doing whatever they would do. Kyouhei imagined Taichi animatedly reading a new comic, and Van sleeping all over his leftovers. It was a void that could not be filled easily.

Will coughed a bit. "Anyways… a-ah… ah, Angela! Angela!" The redhead was lost trying to think of something to break the ice when his eyes noticed the ten year old girl walking over to them with an optimistic smile on her face. Will's round cheeks lightly flushed as he stood up to greet her. Koko started to rub her temples.

Kyouhei, Mei, and Hugh turned around to see the famous Angela. She wore a cute yellow sundress with white ballet flats. Her skin was like dark cocoa—something somewhat exotic to Kyouhei. Her hair was shoulder length with bangs cropped evenly across her forehead, and it was a sort of mauve color. What struck him the most were her wide, sort of purple-pink eyes. She was an exotic beauty, his father would say. Kyouhei needed to get used to her before he could look her in the eye.

Hugh looked pointedly at Will. "Is this, _the_ Angela? The one—"

The boy cut Hugh off with a finger to his mouth. "Shh. Yeah. Everyone, this is Angela. Angela, this is Kyouhei, Mei, Hugh, and… you already know Koko, huh?" Mentioned girl growled under her breath.

Angela, on the other hand, seemed to sparkle as her hands clapped together. "Ah! Right, you've been in my class for two years in a row, haven't you, Koko? Nice to say hi," She then extended a warm hand towards Kyouhei, who was closest to her. "Ah, Kyouhei, right? Hello, I'm Angela."

The brown eyed boy had to admit, she was pretty. In fact, if her eyes weren't so threatening to Kyouhei, he might have liked her. It was even worse than trying to look into Hugh's crimson eyes.

Mei had shied away at this new encounter with the pretty girl, but she could not refuse the hand extended out to her. She accepted Angela's greeting timidly and stared at the ground as to not look at her eyes. Luckily, Angela accepted this and went on to Hugh.

After she met the Vampire-like boy, Koko spoke up. "What are you doing here anyways?" The others flinched at her blunt question. Mei attempted to advise her to not do that as to not hurt the girl's feelings, but Angela giggled before she could get out a word.

"Hehe! Thank you for asking, Koko. Well, actually, I wanted to meet you all. I remember riding my bike by you guys, back when those twin boys were there. I noticed they don't go here. You looked kind of lonely, so I wanted to extend a hand out to you and I'm willing to be a friend~ You guys all looked like such a tight-knit family, so I was nervous to do it before…" Angela ran a hand through her short hair, looking in anticipation at the groups' response.

Hugh spoke up first. "Hm. Thanks for the concern. I think it'd be a good idea for Mei to have another girl in the group." Mei regarded Hugh with thanks for his comment with a smile, which prompted Hugh to rub the back of his neck in an attempt to hide his overwhelming pride.

Kyouhei gave Angela a bright smile. "Cool with me! I wouldn't mind a pretty girl in the group. Just know: Hughey over there is a vampire!" He winked one of his brown eyes and then met a pair of boiling red ones.

Koko was seething, Will noticed. She obviously was not comfortable with this. The larger boy knew he had to save himself from the terrorizing Koko. There was only one thing he could do.

"S-So, I think the girls could use some bonding! Hugh, Kyouhei, let's go to the restroom and give 'em some space!" He took the two boys by the arm and dragged them to the boys' restroom, where no girl would ever _dream_ of going.

Once they made it into the empty restroom, all three boys let go their held breaths.

"Thanks for saving us, Will." Kyouhei shook his hand (something guys would do sometimes for reasons unknown).

Hugh agreed. "Koko was about to explode. I'm just disappointed that we couldn't save Mei…"

Will grabbed the bluenette's shoulder. "She has made a large sacrifice by staying there. Mei's like the peacemaker there. If she wasn't there, Koko would go all out. Angela's a nice girl, really, but Koko doesn't like her."

Kyouhei never really thought he had twin telepathy with his sister. Still, he hoped he did so he could send her his apologies and good luck.

. . .

Art class was the only time Hugh and Kyouhei shared classes. It was either art or music, and Kyouhei was positive he wouldn't go for that. Mei chose to play the flute.

As Kyouhei looked around, he also noted a new face: Angela, who they took in as a member of their little "group", despite Koko's warnings of Angela being "evil". When he met Mei again, actually, she just sighed and walked away. Hugh warned him not to go into it any more.

Kyouhei, Angela, and Hugh were currently sketching the two different evolutionary forms of Minccino as a part of their exercise.

No words passed between the three. They were just too concentrated on their sketches. Well, except for Kyouhei, who really wasn't sure what he was doing.

"So… after Minccino, its…?" Kyouhei racked his brain for the answer.

Suddenly, a clear, feminine voice answered his question. "Cinccino is the first and only evolution form of Minccino." Kyouhei snapped his head toward the dark-skinned girl, who had apparently answered it.

He was stunned for a short while, but he feared her pink eyes and chose to just thank her and continue sketching. Hugh stared at Angela, then looked at Kyouhei, and then decided to just get over it and continue.

'Was I just hearing the wrong person?' Hugh wondered, but tossed the thought away as quickly as it came. He never saw Angela as that type, but it was first impression anyways.

All was peaceful. There was soft music playing in the background for the children to concentrate. Nothing could go wrong, no?

Yes.

In what seemed like a split second, an alarm began traumatizing the ears of the children. Red lights flashed. Some of them appeared to be crying, even. Kyouhei jumped and almost stepped on Angela's foot. One of the teachers ran in, out of breath. Her face was dripping with sweat, and she seemed horrified.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! GET DOWN! UNAUTHORIZED INVADERS IN THE SCHOOL!" She shouted the message to the teachers, who frantically began to close the curtains and shut off the lights. The kids were instructed to move to a certain side of the room and huddle together.

They all seemed to be panicking. Kyouhei was unsure why, though. What was going on? Is this a drill, like what his dad said schools would have?

Kyouhei didn't have time to think, as the teacher told everyone to quiet down so he could announce something.

"They've confirmed the invading group."

He received questionable looks.

"It looks like it's Team Plasma."

**And we're stopping there! Haha, I guess this is a cliffhanger, no? Lol. Anyways, remember Angela mentioned before? Well, she's become a character in this story! Just kind of supporting, to fill the space that Van and Taichi left, but she's taking on a completely different role, as you can see.**

**So, what did you think? This is when it starts getting a bit more intense 0-0 It's kind of short, but it's what I could do in a short amount of time.**

**(1)- Don't worry, you'll see Van and Taichi later. Just once the trio makes it to Virbank.**

**(2)- Kind of my own idea. When you're seven, you graduate from your kindergarten and go on to a Trainers School, for as long as fifteen years old. You can leave earlier, though. There's other parts to it, too. **

**(3)- Don't some people put Arceus as the… well… "anything" word? Like God or… idk…**


	9. Who is Team Plasma?

**Since I haven't updated in a while (lol whoops I'm such a loser) I'll put in a little recap so you remember :3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

_STORY RECAP:_

_The Trainers' School in Aspertia City gets infiltrated by Team Plasma members! Mei, Hugh, and Kyouhei, along with others, are separated in classes during this event. How will it turn out for the young Pokemon Trainers?_

Who is Team Plasma?

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Mei was crouched down in a dark part of the music room. Her small frame shivered, and you could detect a faint whimpering coming from her lips. Will and Mei were hidden behind a shelf so as to not direct attention to them. Will looked pityingly down at his friend, who looked just ready to cry. He didn't blame her; with the way the teachers reacted, Team Plasma must've been a big deal. His dark blue eyes looked up again to see what the rest of the class was up to.

Most of the kids were also hidden, and their two music teachers seemed to hold the large groups in an attempt to comfort them. The short and (jokingly self-proclaimed) "fat" Mr. Matsumoto held one group, and for once his large arms became of use as to give support to the frightened children. Will smiled at that exchange of comfort.

The other teacher, who watched the door while holding down some of the other children, was named Hamal. He was a younger guy, fresh out of college, and an assistant to the aging Mr. Matsumoto. Many of the kids, including Mei and Will, were fascinated by his hat that he called a "turban", which was apparently something common in his family. He was always polite, yet playful and a bit of a music nerd. There was many a time where Will looked up to him as an older brother. Not that Nanako was a bad older sibling, but Will needed a guy that wasn't his dad sometimes.

Will shook his head to get rid of the muddled and distracting thoughts. He was in a crisis, for Pete's sake! He looked back at Mei, and somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded oddly similar to Hugh's told him that he should comfort her. Will thanked his inner Hugh-conscience and proceeded to do as such.

Mr. Matsumoto went over to their group to keep them down. "Shh, everyone, just be quiet. You have to hide. Don't worry, we'll keep you safe, okay? Or if my name isn't Furoshi Matsumoto!" The large man whispered and motioned a small fist pump. The kids in Mei and Will's group nodded their heads and smiled, still some tears in their eyes from the fear and hysteria.

Will felt his arm, which was on Mei's back, lift up. He snapped his head to see the girl rub her blue eyes and speak. "M-Mr. Matsu-moto…?" She began, and the man's thin eyes looked over to hers. "U-Um, I feel weird for doing this, b-but, um, what is Team Plasma?"

. . .

Kyouhei wondered if it was insensitive to start a card game with Hugh and Angela. It _was_ in the middle of an invasion, after all, but the boredom that was growing in the pit of his stomach would not sit right with him.

The nine year-old traced the lines on the carpet to attempt to control his impatience. He couldn't sit out here _forever_. When would this "Team Plasma" leave? Only Arceus knew.

Meanwhile, Angela took the time to help the other students calm down. She managed to get Hugh to help her by bringing out his inner "elder brother" self. Kyouhei didn't know what kind of magical convincing powers she used, but it was pretty effective. The kids in his class were finally calm, and Mr. Rizzo, the teacher, could finally breathe.

Angela sighed out of worry. "I hope everyone else is doing okay… Mei and Will are in music class right now, so where is Koko?" The dark-skinned girl asked her male companions.

Kyouhei tapped his chin. "I'm not really sure. She never mentioned being in art or music." The two looked at Hugh, who had nothing left to add.

The girl's pink eyes filled with clouded worry for her one-sided friend. She started to fiddle with her thumbs and stared at her feet. Hugh touched her shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Don't sweat it, Angela, I'm sure she's somewhere safe. Koko's a tough girl." The pale boy smiled to reassure her.

Angela nodded. "I'm just concerned for my friend."

. . .

"…Well, that's about all I can tell you about them. They're a mysterious group, that Team Plasma. I wouldn't get too involved with them." Mr. Matsumoto finished. Mei stared up at him with wide orbs. All was silent, until a very loud gasp echoed around the room.

Mei saw that it was Hamal, who very quickly stood up to get a better look at something. Mr. Matsumoto tried to get him to get down, but Hamal was clearly concerned about whatever it was. Mei and Will made their way over to the side of the room with the windows and watched with the others the events going on outside.

A couple of Team Plasma members wielding threatening-looking spears prodded the back of one Mr. R, the principal of the Pokemon Trainers School. Tall and weedy in his red suit, Mr. R looked at his feet in shame. Walking in front of them was a man in some weird coat and a hat. He was rather old, and his ears were sagging. The redhead might have laughed, if the situation wasn't so grave.

"Mr. R… What are they doing to you…?" Hamal muttered to himself.

Whispers from the others in the room came after Hamal's line. Mr. Matsumoto put his finger to his lips to try and keep the others quiet.

"Shh… please, everyone," The man walked next to Hamal and then turned to him. "What's happening…?"

Hamal squeezed his fist. "I have no idea. They're probably threatening him."

Mr. Matsumoto shook his head and looked down, already giving up. Hamal's turban messed up his black wavy hair, which he ran his fingers through. The older man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this… how old are you? Twenty? Twenty-two? Too young to go through this…"

Mei kept her eyes glued to the scene. Just as they were about to pass by the building, a muffled shout stopped the group and their prisoner.

Standing on the opposite side was a young female adult, with beach-tanned skin, short blonde bangs, and long braided hair. Her light brown eyes were scrunched in a glare and her teeth were bared. It was Molly, Mr. R's daughter.

Mei poked Will's side and pointed to her. Will widened his eyes and tugged on Mr. Matsumoto's jacket to direct his attention to her.

"Is-Is that Molly?_!_" The larger man exclaimed.

Hamal had an even larger reaction. "Molly! Don't!" He shouted, and immediately ran out to stop her. Mei and Will watched from the door to listen.

. . .

Mr. Rizzo rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Seems like something is going on…"

Angela looked worriedly at her teacher. "R-Really?"

He nodded, still silent.

Hugh raised a brow. "What's happening?" Mr. Rizzo stared down at the three kids. "Team Plasma is by the music room…"

Kyouhei moved quickly to tackle Hugh down before his rage got the best of him. After a couple more boys toppled along with him, the once-raging Hugh was subdued. He slammed his fist on the ground.

If only he knew whether or not his friends were okay, then he could let it go.

. . .

The air around the music room fell silent. Specs of blinding dust were lifted thanks to Hamal's hasty entrance, but this did not stop the young man from glaring at the spectacle.

Molly held her ground, undeterred by the teacher's appearance. A bead of sweat rolled down her stressed face before she finally began to walk slowly towards her father and Team Plasma.

"What are you doing, Dad? Why did you leave?_!_ We could've held our own; you can't give into them yet!" She shouted towards Mr. R, who only looked further exhausted.

A couple of Plasma members walked up to her, brandishing large spears towards her. Molly hesitated a bit.

"Just shut up and let the man finish his business with us, girlie." They demanded. Molly's clenched fists only held tighter as her eyes followed her father's retreating form.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Molly raced towards the group again, this time pushing the grunts out of the way to get to her father and the leader of the group. With daring, darkening eyes, she once again interrogated Mr. R.

The old man with the sagging ears held his hand up. "That's enough from you, missy. I'd suggest you leave to let us speak to Mr. R. Good girls should not disrespect their fathers, you know?"

"Good girls should also respect what they believe in, and I refuse to go down without a fight! I care about this school, and all the children in it. I'll protect them with as much as I can!" Molly wailed.

Hamal could not even tell if he was breathing anymore. The soles of his shoes were bound to the ground in pure awe and respect.

Mr. R's hung head lifted up, revealing sunken, brown eyes and underneath, a broken spirit. "We have to finish this with them, Molly. They have a captive…" Will, who was watching this scene, gasped along with Mei. A captive? Who could it be—

Suddenly, another random grunt pulled out something from a large bag, revealing a dirt-covered head of spiky, purple hair.

Hamal covered his mouth. "No way… is that… Koko?_!_"

The older man snapped at the grunt. "Don't treat the captive with such harshness! We're only here to get what we need to get, by Ghetsis's order."

Molly shrunk to the ground, realizing the truth of her father's submission. Giving in to Team Plasma's whims to save the life of an innocent child… the audacity Molly once had had slipped out of her breath somehow, leaving her a mass of meaningless life on the ground.

Interestingly, this was when Hamal began to make his move. Koko was tied up and a dirt rag muffled her screeches, but he had confidence that he could take the child back. Without wasting a second, Hamal used his hands to maneuver around the incoming Plasmas, but quickly enough, he was caught up in a sudden battle. Hamal knew he could never defeat both trainers with only one pokemon on hand at the moment, but… he knew Molly could stand up and help.

He looked back at the blonde's crumpled form. "This is no time for you to rest! Help me, if you want to defend the school!"

. . .

Mei's chest felt tight, as if she were about to drown. Frankly, it was a feeling she was worried about getting used to because of the appearance of Team Plasma. She felt all of her limbs go numb when watching the adults confront the strange looking people. All she could do was sit tight and watch Hamal and Molly battle the two grunts.

Meanwhile, Will was feeling suddenly hyper and wanting to take action. When he saw Koko bound and on the ground, he had nearly lost it then. He never thought the purple haired girl could look so weak until that moment. He had always dreamed of beating Koko in some way, but this was _not_ how he wanted it. The redhead had to hold himself back as to avoid just running out there and saving her himself. Unfortunately, he'd most likely be captured as well.

Mr. Matsumoto pulled out a yellow colored handkerchief and wiped his shiny, round face. How would he save Koko so his employer didn't have to submit to that nasty team? What could he possibly do?

The music teacher felt a tug on his jacket. Looking down, he saw Will look up at him with determined eyes. "Mr.… I have to save Koko. But those guys will see. Can you try distracting them? Please?"

Mr. Matsumoto watched the dirt-covered boy: his band-aids were peeling off his cheek and elbows. He looked very strong for a simple elementary school student. Still, he couldn't just _let_ him take care of it.

"Now, now, Will—"

"Please!" Another voice kicked in to the conversation. It was Will's good friend, Mei, who was finally able to move again and looked at Mr. Matsumoto with desperation. The teacher was aware of the blue eyed girl's friendship with Koko as well. If things kept up, he knew the rest of the class would be getting into it as well, which would only direct attention on them.

Mr. Matsumoto sighed. "Hmm… okay. I'll go out there and work something out. When you think you can sneak out, use that other door, or they'll see you," He pointed to the room next to theirs. "Looks like this large man will have to get into a battle! Please, be safe…" He knew he was taking a big risk by sending the two of them out there. If worse comes to worst, the teacher would sacrifice his own life to get them to a safe place.

Wiping off some more accumulating sweat, Mr. Matsumoto adjusted his suit and set out for Team Plasma and the others.

. . .

Kyouhei peered through the blinds once again to take a look at what was happening. They had already learned about Koko's predicament, which only brought more strain on Angela, who was huddled to herself in the corner of the room. Some of the other girls (and a few smitten boys) attempted to comfort her, but their efforts were in vain.

"So, what's happening now?" Hugh, who stood up from a group of kids, questioned.

Kyouhei turned his eyes to meet the redness of his friend's. "Mr. Matsumoto's out there now. I don't really know what's going on anymore, Hugh."

Mr. Rizzo turned towards the two, and his voice cracked when he asked, "Matsumoto's out there? This is turning into a bigger deal than we had hoped…"

Kyouhei slowly turned his head and continued to keep watch of the events outside. All they could do was pray for their safety.

. . .

Mei and Will stared at the door.

In actuality, it was more of a doggie door for the pokemon to go through. Luckily for them, it was big enough to fit Will, so getting Koko through was not going to be a difficulty.

"Should we wait and see then?" Mei looked to the older one in the room. Will nodded with a serious look on his face. They each took post at the window and watched for any opening they could find.

Mei watched Hamal and Molly battle the two grunts with fearless eyes and fierce tactics. Mr. Matsumoto tried talking to the superior in the group while also trying to get Mr. R free. She smiled at their efforts to protect the school, which also brought along with her a need to also defend what she so dearly loved.

Will stood up. "Come on, we have to hurry! There's an opening right now, let's go!" Will took Mei by the wrist and practically pushed her through the small door. Mei would've giggled if she had the chance; Will was so insistent on saving Koko!

Once outside, Mei and Will immediately took charge and grabbed Koko's frail form. They did their best to avoid eye contact with anyone, or else they'd be caught for sure. Will carried her against his chest and crawled through the open space. Mei, risking her chances, took a quick peek at the battle scene. Luckily, a large blast coming from Hamal and Molly's battle left everyone dazed and confused. Mr. Matsumoto sent her a fleeting glance and the tiniest of smiles, and that was when Mei closed the small doggie door.

Inside the room, Will was sprawled out on the ground, next to a fetal positioned Koko. They all huffed and wheezed, not only from rushing like that, but also to release their pent up stress. None of them bothered to see what happened outside. All that mattered to Mei and Will then was that Koko was safe.

. . .

Meanwhile, Team Plasma's pokemon were finally completely defeated, leaving Molly and Hamal the victors of the battle. The two young adults looked at each other, and began to jump and hug the other out of happiness and relief. Hamal even spun Molly around a few times, and both black and blonde heads became dizzy. The grunts cursed and returned their pokemon. Molly's eyes followed the retreating forms of the grunts back to their leader, who still looked rather calm.

"It looks like your hostage has gone. There is no need for this violence any longer. Leave this place, now!" Mr. Matsumoto, who stood at the front of the group from the Trainers' school, chanted.

The older man with the sagging ears raised his cloaked arm as a signal for the voices of the grunts to cease. Almost immediately, they hushed. "Now, now, we shouldn't trouble them any longer. We should go." With the slight of his head, the grunts tossed a couple of smoke bombs in the direction of the others.

"Team Plasma!" Hamal shouted and tried to stop them, but Molly held his shoulder.

"The battle's over for today, Hamal. Let's just try to clean up, now." The corner of her mouth curved up at the tan-skinned man, who finally gave in and decided to just let it go for the time being. As the smoke curled away, Team Plasma had once again disappeared.

. . .

A pleased hum came from the mouth of one Mr. Rizzo, who let go of the blinds to turn on the lights and bring the class back to focus. "It seems that our nasty intruders have left. Just recover for a bit, and when you're ready, I'd suggest cleaning up.

Angela ran up to the teacher. "So… Team Plasma is gone? Koko is okay?" She whispered up to him.

Mr. Rizzo gladly returned her gesture with a polite nod. "Yes, and your friend Koko is okay. I didn't see who it was, but a large mass of green and strawberry blonde picked her up and carted her away. I believe… Mei, Kyouhei's sister was there as well."

The short-haired girl released her much anticipated breath. Now, she knew, she was reassured of her friend's safety.

Walking their way was one Hugh and Kyouhei. Hugh spoke first. "Mr. Rizzo… that was Team Plasma, right? What did they want with us?"

The art teacher's face smiled and revealed wrinkles of age and wisdom. He led the group of three to his desk and set them down to explain.

"Team Plasma… is a group of villains. They're pretty new, but I've heard of them going around making speeches about 'pokemon liberation' or something like that. They want to convince everyone to free their pokemon, but only recently have they begun using force. They'd go around to any large place holding pokeballs and pokemon to take them away. I can't say for sure whether or not their actions are justified, because in my eyes, pokemon do not need to be 'liberated' because they were never enslaved in the first place. Remember, kids, that pokemon and humans have always worked together for a common goal. We're the friends of pokemon. Humans are _never_ to harm pokemon."

Angela, Kyouhei, and Hugh stared down at their bruised knees. It was so difficult to take in, after all. The teachers just defended them from _Team Plasma_.

Kyouhei just saw his little sister risk her life sneaking behind those grunts to save their friend.

Hugh saw the smug faces of those Plasma grunts, which made his gut boil with rage.

Angela saw how they managed to kidnap and physically weaken her one-sided friend, Koko.

Will and Mei's side was no better. Will wanted to punch himself in the face because Koko was captured.

The purplette's mind was so jumbled and scarred, and all she could think was that even the adults were intimidated by such an enemy.

Mei held her legs close to her chest. She had never done something such as that before. The 9 year old wondered what would've happened if they were caught. She wondered what their leader would've done. Something worse than what they did to Koko, probably.

Fear gripped the young 9 and 10-year olds. It chilled their hearts to the core, and they were sure to never forget that scarring day.

**Wow… I'm sick, I'm on my period, and I'm going on vacation for Christmas. Mehh. **

**Hm… no side notes today!**

**I apologize again for not updating in so long, I hope this long-ish chapter makes up~ **

**(Maybe I'll do a winter holiday mini-special chapter? Idk!)**

**See you next chapter! Review?**


	10. (Belated) New Year's Special

**So, here's a New Year's Special Chapter~ Enjoy!**

**Ah, also, this is kind of randomly put… it won't be continued or anything after this, but the Special may be mentioned. **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY NOT POKEMON OR HM OR ANYTHING**

New Year's Special

_Kyouhei's POV_

I stretched out on the dining room chair. Mom was just finishing up the last batch of pastries just when the rest of the guests came. She told me to go over with the rest of the group, and then started chasing me out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay Mom!" I called out. When I made my way over to the living room, everyone was already seated and talking with each other. I decided to make my way to where Mei was, with Hugh. They were already talking while picking at some of the food.

I waved over to the two of them and plopped right next to Mei. "Hey, guys! Wow, there's a ton of people… who's here, anyways?" I asked while grabbing a few salty potato chips.

Mei spoke up first. "Hmm… Hugh's entire family is here. Yes, that means Kana, too! Will and Koko are also here; but Koko came with will, so she's alone."

Hugh added, "I think Nanako came with Will, too. I saw her earlier, but she disappeared after that." He shrugged.

Wait… Nanako?_!_ "Who's Nanako again?_!_" I asked-shouted. My sister and best friend looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"You seriously don't remember?" Hugh boomed. I slowly backed away in fear when he clenched his fist and slowly stood up.

I fell on my back as he crept closer. "N-Now, hold on, let me see if I remember…" Just then, a small figure wearing a pink sweater and a long brown skirt flitted past me. My eyes widened when I realized who that was.

"Sabrina!**(1)** It's you! I only got to your purple heart, bu—" Before I could finish, a fist belonging to a vampire connected to my face, and I fell to the ground clutching my cheek.

"Happy New Year's to you too, Hugh…"

. . .

One of my hands held an ice back to a bruise on my face about the size of Hugh's fist. The other hand scratched my head as I tried to wrap what Will was saying around it. "So… This isn't Sabrina, but it's actually Nanako, your adoptive sister, who turned 15 this year?"

Will nodded with a serious face. I looked back at the girl who was seated on a chair in the kitchen. She was pretty small, and she had big, round glasses covering her brown eyes. Her hair wasn't too long, black, and held in a half-up, half-down style. She was holding her hands tightly in her lap.

I tried waving over to her and saying hi, but she stayed quiet and only gave me a quick nod. I looked at Will, who was banging his head on the table at the time. "Nanako… sh-she doesn't talk. I've been learning sign language so I could talk to her. She can hear and understand, but you can't expect her to say anything." Said girl blushed and kept looking at the designs on the table. I looked at her again. She seemed even more closed off than Mei was.

"Well, let's just get back to the party." Everyone else agreed.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Koko took a sip of the soda and peered at her friends, seemed to sit below her. They were waiting for her to answer. "Hm. Fine. Angela couldn't make it to the party. Seems like her family's hosting their own little party." The glass she held clattered when she set it back down on the coffee table.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You don't have to make it sound so mean," Will stood up and tried to calm Koko down. Then, he looked to the rest of the group. "Angela sends her 'best regards'. Not sure what it means, but she didn't have time to explain," he rubbed his chin, simultaneously pressing on a bandage as well. "Well, anyways, let's just try and have fun with everyone here!"

Erene, Mei and Kyouhei's mother, called in their two pokemon to also participate in the New Year's celebration. Deirdre the Sawsbuck and Torpus the Tympole danced in, and thus, the party began.

Kana's squeals lifted the air in the room, just as Mei lifted the brunette child herself. They were sitting on Deirdre's back, who chose to sit down on the carpet just to be safe. The little four year-old tied her small fingers with Mei's longer, yet still childlike ones. Mei felt overjoyed to be able to play with Kana and the pokemon again. School made things too difficult to do anything anymore.

"Tympole!"

"Saws-buck!"

_*Gulp*_

Nico, Kana's father, took another drink of the soda, letting it refresh his taste. With the last gulp, he sighed and set his glass down. Then, turning to Jaclyn, his wife, and Hayato, Kyouhei's father, he came back into their conversation about… something Nico completely neglected to remember.

"Mei's been so active lately! I mean, I know she's already really sporty, but, socially, she seems to be really improving. Her spirit could raise the dead." Jaclyn commented, watching the playful group.

Hayato ran a hand through his loose, blonde hair, and laughed. "I think it's because she's been getting more friends lately, is all. I'm happy for her. Who knows, maybe she'll be a completely different person when she's older and on her journey…"

Nico crossed his arms. In a dubious voice, he objected, "Mei is still Mei. Whether she's more open or not, she'll always have that side to her. People don't just change completely."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "Be a bit more optimistic, at least. Mei's only nine. She doesn't know what she really wants in life yet. She could end up being the Champion, for all we know." She blew on her hot coffee and took a sip. Hayato held his stomach so it would hurt less laughing. It was almost cute to see the two bicker like that.

"Yeah, and Kyouhei's gonna be a movie star."

. . .

Koko, Will, and Nanako sat by the television. They chose not to pay attention to boring commercials and New Year's sales and instead decided to play a card game with a bowl of nuts to snack on. Koko licked off the salt that stuck to her fingers once again before picking up her hand of cards.

The grey-eyed girl looked at her opponents. Will and Nanako chose to be a partner team, and were currently signing to each other. Someday I'll learn sign language, Koko thought. I've known Nanako for a few months now, but I only know a few words!

"So, Nanako," she looked up when hearing her name, "What school do you go to?" Koko leaned back and looked at her, resting her palms on the rough carpet.

Questioned girl bit her thin lips, and then turned to Will to answer. Will laid his eyes on Koko and answered, "She goes to a pretty normal high school so she can play her instrument. Nanako wants to become a Pokemon Nurse someday, too, so she's working towards that. She's got friends who know sign language, so it's okay. But," Will stared sadly at the ground. "She hasn't been able to make a ton of friends. Being mute already makes you silent, but being naturally shy just shuts her out sometimes."

Erene came out of the bathroom, shaking the dampness off her still-young hands. While she readjusted her glasses, she heard Will talking about something rather interesting to her. Her brown eyes followed the voice to the group of three, whose cards were laid down in exchange for conversation.

"Ah," She sounded, and made her way to their group. Mei and Kyouhei's mother slowly sat down cross-legged to join in the conversation.

Just as she had expected, Will's voice died down when he noticed Erene coming. After mentally rolling her eyes, Erene decided to voice her reasons. "So, you're Nanako? Lovely to meet you; I'm Mei and Kyouhei's mom." Nanako's eyes averted from Erene's face, and instead she just fidgeted on the ground. Erene noticed that Nanako signed something to her brother, who sweatdropped in response.

"Nanako's being shy. She says she's sorry, though!"

The black-haired girl's usually pale face bloomed with red color. Koko stifled a laugh, and Erene looked apologetic.

"You don't have to apologize for being shy. It's something a lot of people go through. I remember when I was young and afraid to look at my own teacher! I felt unable to even speak. Don't worry about it, Nanako. Someday you'll take your eyes off that weed in the crack of the sidewalk and maybe you'll look at someone in the eye one day, and not turn away. Someday you'll look at someone with the same eyes you give your sheet music, and they'll be taken in deeper than you were."

. . .

At around 11:55pm, just before the New Year, all the adults mysteriously disappeared into the kitchen to pour apple cider glasses for the toast. Their dear children never bat an eyelash at this spectacle, however. They were lucky.

Mei continued to entertain Kana with distorted faces; and with the help of Deirdre and Torpus, Kana's face was red from laughing so hard. The baby brunette had grown so much in the past four years of her life, and she was happy to be able to play with the others.

As squeals spilled through the room, Nanako's attempts to become more outgoing turned out so forced that her glasses began to fog. Koko was on edge; she was about to start throwing havoc on poor Will, who only wanted his sister to have friends.

Hugh and Kyouhei were having a little discussion on her own. They tried talking about pokemon, but it just turned into an all-out war!

"Oshawott is a lot cooler than Tepig!"

"No way, even Snivy is better than Oshawott!"

"I'd rather pick Snivy than Tepig!"

"Let's see you pass the test, first!"

"I'll pass it! I don't know if you will, though!"

"Are you mad at me because Will told me a funny joke while I was drinking my berry juice right as you walked in front of me?"

"It got _in my mouth_!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"_Will_ said that!"

Koko, who couldn't deal with giving Will evil glares anymore, relented to taking out her anger on her younger schoolmates. With a poisonous smile on her face, she pranced over to the two boys. Once she got their attention…

…she smacked them both across their cheeks.

Koko released her pent up breath, and sat down with her own group again, feeling satisfied with herself.

. . .

Everyone gathered around in the living room. The half-circle of people holding up champagne glasses that held mere non-alcoholic beverages was varied in height, age, and gender. Hayato was on one end, followed by Mei, Kana, Jaclyn, Hugh, Koko, Nico, Kyouhei, Nanako, Will, and Erene. All were engaged in pensive silence, eyes taped to the screen of the television.

On the television, POKENEWS was on with a New Year's Special. The famous artist of Castelia City known as Burgh hosted the show with his co-host, the Nurse Joy of Castelia. Both were dressed in warm outfits and held microphones to their chilled lips.

They were staged on a boat in the harbor, and one could point out random passersby partying along with the two. Above all the chatter, Burgh and Nurse Joy talked about the closing year, and the start of the new year; they also squeezed in shameless banter here and here.

Finally, the last minute arrived. The cameras floated to a scene where the tallest skyscraper in Castelia was showcasing the number countdown using lights in the windows. A large pokeball hung atop the tower, just waiting to burst at the second of new years.

"5…4…3…2…1…!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Everyone everywhere cheered in excitement; lights went off, people jumped and screamed, and music played throughout. The pokeball opened, revealing enormous amounts of confetti and balloons. Other buildings had people in Delibird costumes open the bags filled with ribbons, streamers, and the works. At least five screens revealed couples everywhere in Castelia, sharing their New Year's kiss.

It was likewise in Mei and Kyouhei's house as well. The sound of glasses clattering with the others; the sight of everyone downing their drink; the cheers of the kids (especially Kana); it was all thanks to the holiday.

It was possible that a certain kiss was also caused by the spirit of New Year's.

Before Hugh could register anything, he felt a pair of small lips on his cheek, near his own mouth. He opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones.

Mei.

Her lips came off his cheek right away, but her feet were frozen to the ground. She would not move, but neither could Hugh. The vampire boy felt his heart beat erratically inside his chest, and all he could do was stand there until his body finally had the decency to make the blood rush to his face.

The room's vigor seemed to die down. All eyes on the two nine year-olds. No one seemed to want to do anything. Mei wondered why she did it in the first place. All night she was hyper, happy, and energized; something she thought she only did when she was exercising. Never at a time like this, with other people. In the high of the party, Mei's conscience slipped away, and then she kissed Hugh.

Suddenly, Nanako dashed over and pushed the two kids away from each other. In a hurry to dampen the awkward silence, Nanako frantically looked to Will, and signed something to him.

"Wh-what did she say, Will…?"

"…She's saying that it wasn't nice of Mei to whisper secrets to Hugh when it's okay to tell the whole family… I think."

Nanako nodded; her head began to spin.

Thus, thanks to the 15 year-old shy mute Nanako, Mei and Hugh's secret New Year's kiss was forever a secret.

**This was a lot longer than I was going for… *sigh***

**Anyhow, there's some extra-special Sequelshipping for y'all~**

**I'm going to be doing my best to make this go faster so we can get to what you all have been waiting for: their journey with Pokemon. I'm not sure if I should take that part slowly, or more quickly so I can finish this eventually. **

**(1)- I've always pictured Nanako to look like Sabrina from Harvest Moon. *shrug* That's what Kyouhei was talking about (he's an avid fan of the HM series~)**

**Leave a review~**


	11. Kyouhei Gets a Puppy!

**Ah, how I suck at updating… well, I've been busy with things like Fairy Tail and Doctor Who and school and being sick… but! We're moving along in this story. Slowly progressing. So, another part of the pre-arc. I need to start playing the game again… **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

_STORY RECAP:  
__Team Plasma infiltrated the school, but all is safe! Now, the kids begin to think of their futures with Pokemon…_

Kyouhei Gets a Puppy?_!_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

The coffee maker began sounding. It was about 5:30 in the morning, and the sun still had yet to melt the night. Erene, after finishing making the coffee for her husband, took a seat on the chair, holding her legs to her chest. She sighed and let the glasses on her face slide down the bridge of her nose. Hayato came over and rubbed her shoulders.

He leaned his lips close to her ear. "What's the matter?" He felt Erene relax with his soothing voice.

"Today… they get to watch their first real live battle, huh? They're going to sleep over at the school and they're going to talk about being a Pokemon Trainer. They're going to really start practicing," Erene looked up at Hayato's blue eyes with her brown ones. "I just wonder: will the Kyouhei and Mei that leave the house this morning be the same kids when they come back tomorrow morning?"

The blonde man kissed his wife's forehead as a simple gesture of reassurance. "Whether or not they'll change, Erene, is up to them. They'll still be the Kyouhei and Mei we love. They might be inspired to chase a dream, though. All we can do is support them."

The coffee machine began to pour into the container. Light was becoming more and more apparent.

"I'm just a bit worried is all; Kyouhei being the rambunctious and energetic little boy, and Mei, she hasn't even shown an interest in battles or anything. How will it turn out for them?" The mother reached out and grabbed the hands massaging her nerves.

Hayato chuckled softly, and looked down at his wife with a slight flush. "People change all the time, Erene. You would know that the best, eh?"

. . .

"What's taking him so long, Mei?" A restless Kyouhei asked his twin sister, who was seated next to him on the bus. The girl leaned up and looked out the window to search for their friend, who was seeing off his little sister in the kindergarten.

Mei smiled at Hugh's tender care with Kana. He crouched down and tousled her hair a bit. When he finally let go, Kana waved him off, yelling something like "Bye-bye, brother!" Her eyes looked a bit red, but Hugh must have wiped off most of her tears. Once he climbed up the bus, Mei turned around to look for him. Hugh ran towards the duo and sat down next to his saved seat. It was three chairs to a row, and there were two rows. The three sat near the front where the teachers were.

"So, Will, Koko, and Angela are on a different bus?" Mei asked the other two.

Hugh nodded. "Yeah, since they're a grade above us. They already went once, so their second trip was optional. Everyone wanted to go, though, so they had to use two buses."

The person in front of them turned around, revealing Molly in a casual outfit. One of her braids slid over her shoulder and hit the back of her chair. She was smiling very devilishly, so the kids concluded something was up.

"Koko, Angela, and Will happen to be sitting together. Last year, it was usually just Koko and Will with the other twins Taichi and Van on the other side. Since Angela insists to be friends with you guys, Mr. Rizzo had to force Koko to let her sit with them. It's loud in there, poor kids." She may have tried to have sympathy, but Molly's tone of voice denied that.

_What a cruel woman_… they all thought.

After she thoroughly scared the children, the one braid not revealed was pulled back, forcing her back into her seat with her companions. The one on her left that pulled her back was Hamal, who was rereading a book about Pokemon battles.

"What the—Hamal!" Molly was going to say something, but she decided to keep it in her head for the children.

On the other side was her father, and the principal, Mr. R. "We're about to leave. You have to stay seated, Molly."

While rolling her eyes, Molly blew out a stray bang from her face.

"Stop laughing behind that book, Hamal!"

Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh got comfortable after their disturbing talk with Molly. Mei and Kyouhei started talking about general things, like the shows they watched or their pet pokemon. Hugh decided to just tune it out so he could take a nap, if possible with all the chatter. He barely noticed the small, dark figure that walked up and sat in the empty seat across from them. A dark face half-hidden by a scarf peeked over to the trio. Hugh, out of the corner of his eye, noticed the small boy. Immediately this figure flinched and slid back by the window, turning his head. Hugh just shrugged and closed his eyes again.

. . .

Once the bus finally screeched to a stop, Hugh's head was shaken awake by Kyouhei. Hugh growled at him, and then got up and filed out with the rest of the kids. The three nine year-olds stuck together for the most part while the advisors explained the plan for the field trip. They'd go and sit down to watch the four-hour tournament, go to the school and sleep over, and lastly, they'd start their actual battle training.

"Let's go catch up with the others!" suggested Mei. Neither boy objected, so off they went, in search of the other trio.

"Why is _she _coming along with us? Don't you have _other _friends, Angela?" Koko hissed. Will tried to calm the girl down by patting her shoulders.

"Just let her come, okay?" He insisted. Koko huffed, and left it alone.

Mei giggled. "So you're having fun, then?" The three ten year-olds snapped their heads to their younger friends, and rubbed their heads in embarrassment. Kyouhei crossed his arms and gave them a sneaky smirk. Before he could say anything, however, Hamal in all his turban glory jogged over.

"Ah, Kyouhei! Can you do something for me? I need Mr. Matsumoto to get this envelope, but I don't have time to give it to him myself." He was trying to catch his breath while droplets of sweat trailed down his face.

Koko looked doubtful. "Why can't you do it yourself? You don't seem to be busy, unless sweating takes all your time." Will looked accusingly at her, but Angela calmed him down.

Hamal finally took his hands off his knees. "Molly's been… ordering me around… because I… made her break her phone on accident…" He gasped between breaths.

Hugh groaned. "What's with people and phones? All right. Kyouhei, just go and do it already. We'll meet you at the stands." With that, the Vampire Boy shoved his hands in his pocket and motioned for Mei and the others to follow him. Before she left, however, Angela ran up to Kyouhei.

"We'll save you a seat, okay?" She winked cutely, leaving the boy a tiny bit dazed. Angela ran off before Kyouhei could reply.

"All right, I guess I should go take care of it… I wonder what's in this envelope?"

Apparently, Hamal was still there. "Don't worry about it. Just find Mr. Matsumoto by the food stands." He ordered before running off again. Kyouhei rolled his eyes and went to go find the portly music teacher.

. . .

_Kyouhei's POV_

I dragged myself from stand to stand, hoping to find the music teacher. I was starting to get really tired, and the sweat was gonna stain my shirt if I couldn't find him soon! I tried going around one more time when I saw a few guys holding a bunch of cardboard boxes. There were a lot piled into one skinny guy's arms, and he looked pretty clumsy. I noticed a small guy with a red and yellow scarf wandering around, and I also noticed that he was about to get hit by a bunch of incoming boxes.

With my last bit of strength, I forced myself to push the little dark-skinned boy out of the way to save his life. He exclaimed with a high-pitched voice, and looked up at me with big bright brown eyes. He was about to say something when I shushed him.

"Don't freak out. I didn't want to hurt you, but do you see that?" I pointed to the poor clumsy guy rubbing his head; boxes strewn about. "You almost got caught in that. I just help you out." The boy shakily nodded his head. I got off him, and took in his appearance. He was about the same age as me, with short black hair and his scarf giving color to his brown coat and pants. He was short, even shorter than Mei, and he looked really skinny. He kept staring at me with wide, unbelieving eyes.

I was going to say something when I recognized a beefy figure off to the side: Mr. Matsumoto. I waved goodbye to the little guy, and took off.

. . .

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Once Kyouhei gave the envelope to Mr. Matsumoto, he was ushered by Molly to get to his spot in the stands. She led the little nine year-old by the hand to where his group of friends were, and immediately Mei latched onto him.

Kyouhei spent a long time gone, and she quickly got worried. "I thought you went missing or something! You didn't come back, so we went to take our spots. I saved you a seat, though." Mei cried. Kyouhei rubbed her head, whispering apologies and explanations.

Hugh was enraged at Kyouhei's immaturity. He scolded his friend for making his sister worry. "I had to sit here and tell Mei everything was going to be okay. You had us all worried, idiot!"

Koko gave Kyouhei the angry silent treatment, and Will just asked to make sure everything was okay. Angela asked, "You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Her large, pink eyes made Kyouhei shiver in intimidation, but he held his ground.

"Everything's fine, really. I helped save someone's life, though!" Kyouhei fist-pumped.

Koko scoffed. "Oh really?" She replied sarcastically, but Kyouhei took no offense to it.

"Yeah! I never really got to know who he was, though…" Kyouhei pondered.

The group went awkwardly silent after that. Kyouhei took his seat and they all waited; silently.

"EXCUSE ME BUT MAY I BE ALLOWED TO—"

When he heard that squeaky accent, Will fell out of his seat on the bleachers. When he snapped his head back, the redhead saw a short boy with tan skin and large eyes. He then looked at Kyouhei, who replied, yelling,

"It's you!"

When the boy looked at Kyouhei, he seemed to blush and avert his face. "H-Hello…"

Kyouhei smiled and shook the small boy's hand, meanwhile the rest of the gang let their mouths hang for flies to nest.

"I'm Kyouhei! You remember me from earlier, right? Guys, this is the guy I ran in to!" He jabbed his thumb at the boy, who suddenly gained an interest in the grass stains on his shoes. Angela, meanwhile, was the first to recover and introduce her name.

"My name is Angela! Who might you be?" She leaned in slightly, which made the boy twitch and move back.

"Um who '_might'_ I be? Does that mean I don't have to say who I am?" This time, the boy's squeaky voice was quieter, but he still looked unnerved by Angela.

"Well, I'm a ten year-old, and I'm Kyouhei's friend. Now who are you?" The girl took one of her short, mauve hairs between her fingers, playing with them a bit.

The boy took a deep breath to slow himself down. "I am a nine year-old… my name is Mahdi,"

Angela nodded. Before she could say anything else, however, Mahdi added something to his introduction.

"And… I HAVE COME TO DEDICATE MY LIFE AND LOYALTY TO KYOUHEI-SAMA!"

**Well, that's that! It should be enough to hold you guys, right? Anyways, next chapter you'll meet a character in the game, and maybe Mahdi can also explain himself, because I'm not sure if Kyouhei can swallow all this ^^;**

**Thank you, and review!**


End file.
